


Scrolls of Madagascar

by ImperialMadagascar



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Madagascar (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Brutal Torture, Cock & Ball Torture, Daedra (Elder Scrolls), Daedra Worship (Elder Scrolls), Decapitation, Developing Friendships, Drunk Sex, F/M, Flogging, Friendship, Gen, Mating, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Skyrim Civil War, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMadagascar/pseuds/ImperialMadagascar
Summary: With the fossa's defeat days ago the zoosters Marty, Alex ,Gloria, And Melman thought there lives would return to normal, now that there adventure has come to an end. Adventure however came to them when Marty started to have dreams of a strange portal that soon sparks an adventure and send them to a world none thought possible. Their they quickly meet new allies and new enemies, they are soon thrust into two prophecies, both of which leave there world and Nirn in the balance. Will they survive with the dragonborn, or will the darkness destroy them, along with their worlds. I don't own the rights.
Relationships: Alex/Marty (Madagascar), Gloria/Melman (Madagascar)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Madagascar belongs to DreamWorks, Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda, i don’t own the rights, only my oc’s. I first started the crossover for my love of Madagascar and the Elder Scrolls series, and I began writing this series so I can share with you an alternate adventure between two worlds.

Chapter 1: Dreams 

The moon and stars shimmer brightly in the bright sky illuminating the tropical jungles and sandy beaches of Madagascar. Down below the forests teamed with nocturnal life being that of crickets and hissing cockroaches. Apart from the nocturnal life, music echoed through the jungle though barely audible. The music though wasn’t thrown by humans but by animals, the native life of Madagascar, the lemurs.

Down below on the white coastal beaches of the island, an open hut rested, with the furniture being made entirely out of sand, while the door, bar stools, and roof is made out of palm leaves and bamboo. Hanging from the ceiling is an operational fan, along with puffer fish lamps giving the hut a more coastal cabana feel, with a bit of a penthouse mix. To some many would believe a human made the hut, but to their surprise the builder is more of an equine a zebra, and by looking at the wooden bar placard the zebras name is Marty illuminated by the fire pit in the center of the hut.

Speaking of whom lying on the sand made couch is the said black and white figure, Marty groaned restlessly not from the bite on his butt he got days ago, nor is it from him nearly getting eaten by the fossa, but something far worse and far more darker. The dreams or nightmares he’s been having began two days after the fossa's defeat, again he groaned desperately trying to stop the dream from happening or force himself awake, alas to no avail it persisted.

\--Marty’s dream--

A pair of four hooves clopped on the hard mountainous terrain of Madagascar, the zebras' emerald green eyes looking up at two large mountain walls centralizing into a forty foot tall, by fourteen foot wide, by thirty five foot long crevice. Marty looked back towards the fossa side of the island and further back to the lush green jungles of Madagascar, a sigh escaped from the zebra facing the large wall ahead of him. 

“Another dream-” he muttered to himself “-but, this one's different?” the zebra couldn't quite place it, but something was off and it wasn't the dream itself, mustering what courage he had, he ventured through. 

Traversing through the wall's crevice is no easy feat especially for the zebra, who in turn tried to navigate in the dark while trying not to trip on the rocks he’s walking on, or he thinks there rocks. A small dim light is seen at the end of the tunnel and it brought Marty relief that it only took three minutes to travers and it gave him enough time to realize the other dreams were more of small glimpses than a full on view. With some more navigating the monochromatic steed is nearly at the end, until his right fore-hoof slipped on something wet, making him fall on his barrel, his stallion parts nearly missing a smooth white rock inches behind him, though it would've hurt it wouldn't have caused damage. He carefully began to get back up now recognizing what he landed on is both soft, hard, and wet, but what got his attention is that it smells awful.

“Ugh-” the zebra gagged smelling now a slight metallic smell “-what did I land in?”

Wanting to get a better look Marty quickly began to rush out of the crevice and into the cloud covered light, standing on his hind legs the equine looked down and what he saw horrified him. Blood and bits of rotted flesh covered the barrel of his white and black striped coat, and to the steeds dismay there was no water for him to wash it off, trying to scrape it off however proved little relief and began to mat his coat.

The zebra gagged “ugh, this is disgusting!”

Having no choice but to ignore the smell and the feel, Marty began to take in his surroundings of the rocky canyon he’s now in, taking a deep breath the zebra ventured forth. 

Rocks, that's all that Marty could see, usually in a canyon there would be some vegetation like a bush, but all he noticed as he walked were rocks. It was then anxiety and fear began to set into the zebra, though now that he thought he was deep in fossa territory and the last thing he wanted was to be ambushed.

Trudging, climbing, sliding, and walking around or over rocks is not easy on Marty or his hooves, the zebra winced every time he stepped on a pebble or large stone, and to top it off the rotten stench on his barrel started to get worse. Finding a large boulder near him the equine sat on his haunches and rubbed his hooves.

“Ugh this terrain is killing my hooves, i wasn't built for this” the zebra complained to himself while deciding to rest a bit longer, so he could ease the pain from his hooves.

After a short five minute rest the monochromatic steed continued his venture all the while not noticing the skeletal remains of some fossa along with dried blood near them. Silence that's all there is, silence, it unnerved the zebra and began to make him a bit fearful of his surroundings, but something was off and it isn't just the silence. The Cold, that's all he could feel, at first he thought it was due to the weather, but no, chills were sent down his spine, and his blood began to freeze, not the cold feeling when he met the fossa, but something far more darker.

KA-BOOM

The largest sound of thunder sent Marty a foot in the air upon hearing the strongest clap of thunder in his life, louder than the lightning storms in New-York. Glancing up towards the sky curious why there isn't any rain, the zebra got his answer, ears flattening and mouth hung open in shock, the clouds and sky began to turn blood red, the lightning itself following suit. Seeing the lightning gave the steed cold chills down his spine, he knew he was starting to get close, gulping he continued down the smooth rocky path. Taking a left on a curved junction, Marty ran into a horrific sight of skeletal remains ranging from fossa, lemur, to even human, dried blood covered the ground where the remains lay blotting out all the grey on the rocks. Catching his eyes is a fresh trail of blood roughly an hour old leading away from the rest of the skeletons and patches of dried blood. Following the blood trail led the zebra down a small curved trail into a dead end not far from the path he was on, confusing the zebra and not realizing the blood trail and the source ended to the right of him.

“There’s nothing he-” he saw it now, the blood trails origin, pinned to the stone is a dead fossa its lower half severed from its torso with fresh blood still dripping to the stone and mixing in with the spinal fluid and stomach acids. Marty backed away, mortified upon finding a dead body, but soon caught a glimpse of a long black object sticking out of its chest. Getting a better look, the steed realized now the object he’s seeing is a black, grey and red curved sword roughly four to five feet in length, the red marks streaking on the blade, with its pommel representing a curved axe blade, the handle connecting to a curved hilt.

Not wanting to stay there long the monochromatic steed backed out of the horrifying dead end, but what was seen was seen and the zebra tried to get the image and smell out of his mind, though it worked a little, but the smell made him remember.   
Thunder boomed in the sky followed by red lightning reminding the steed to continue on his dream and through the mounds of bones from the many victims that died in such grueling fashion. Ten minutes passed with a hum coming from the zebra, Marty tried desperately to get his mind off the death and sadness around, that he started humming the ‘i like to move it move it’ song to keep his spirits up, it worked, for a while. However the macabre ambiance caught up to him making the equine sweat, wait sweat? The zebra wiped his forehead and sure enough there was moisture on the back of his hoof. He then felt the heat, the temperature was scorching hot, hotter than a sunny day on the island, but he didn't need to traverse far to find it, all he needed to do was fallow the trail of bones to the source.

It took him a while to leave the boneyard, but when he did, he began to hear a faint noise coming from up the steep hill ahead of him, groaning and shaking his head in annoyance as the zebra pressed onwards. Twenty five minutes that's long it took to get up the hill and Marty was panting from the pain in his hooves, to the heat and the exhaustion of the climb and abnormal weather, but his fatigue didn't last long when he glanced up at the object in front of him.

There it stood proudly yet intimidatingly in front of Marty, the equine couldn't fathom at what he’s now looking at nor the reality of what he’s staring at. In front of him is a large narrow arch roughly twenty four feet tall, thirteen feet across at the base, and eighteen feet across in the center. The top of the structure is flat with a slight overhanging lip on each side, while going down the sides of the structure are a row of five curved spines roughly three feet long going down each side. It was the center though that got the steeds attention, a reddish orange and yellow portal swirled and hummed, along with an unbearable heat the could singe the zebra’s coat off if he got any closer. Electricity sparked from the arches to the portals center informing the equine that the portal might be unstable, a bolt struck, to Marty’s shock and worry, a large metal spike roughly two stories tall with the tip being covered in fresh blood, making the zebra gulp in fear. 

He just kept staring, this strange portal was something out of a fantasy novel or even movie, but it wasn't, it hummed with power, crackled with lightning, and the sky boomed in thunder, making the zebra believe it was real. Though of course he has been living in the zoo for most of his life, but still he looked upon it standing in front of him humming in power, yet one question came to his mind as he stared at the obelisk, ‘w-what is this, and where did it come from?’.

His thoughts and questions were soon interrupted when the sound of heavy mixed with metallic foot-falls sounded behind the large obelisk, its humming being drowned out by this new yet oddly familiar sound. ‘Are- are there people here?’ Marty thought to himself, as his ears swiveled trying to pinpoint exactly how close they are and if they’re hostile or not. Unfortunately he got his answer the so called people he thought walked from behind the arch closer than he realized, and has a excellent view of them, one is dark grey with red tribal markings on his face, he has black hair, red eyes, and two small horns on his fore-head, he wore a black robe and has a spiked mace with blood red markings similar to the sword he saw on his side. Next to the zebra’s disbelief is not a person but an anthropomorphic crocodile with dark grey to nearly black scales and large spikes jutting out of its back, but what shocked Marty the most was the creatures size, it stood a foot taller at seven feet dwarfing the person next to it at six feet. The zebra started to back up slowly,, he started to get a feeling in him the same feeling when Alex the lion his best friend, tried to kill not only him, but Gloria and Melman too, he heard the crocolisk growl at him, the zebra’s ears folded back, he wanted to run but wanted to know who or what they are.

The zebra shook “who-wh-who ar-are y-y-you?” The zebra stuttered in pure fear asking the only question that came to his mind, alas his answer was less than pleasing and more concerning, his response from the grey human being, “ YOU’RE DEATH”. 

If the zebra wasn't terrified he was now the two creatures started to advance on the equine with the grey humanoid unsheathing his mace. Paralyzed with fear Marty just stood shaking glancing at both of them as they started to get closer and closer, it was at that moment when a voice entered the steeds head.

“RUN, RUN”

The monochromatic equine took off, his hoofs echoing on the rocky terrain, looking back he saw the humanoid give chase and was surprised and horrified that it was catching up to him, while the crocodilian biped lagged behind several meters. In seconds the biped reached the steed, but Marty had none of it and gave a swift kick to the grey biped, a rock thud behind the steed drew his attention to the now motionless corpse of the grey biped, its spiked mace laying next to it. Marty’s victory though was short lived when he sent flying back several feet landing hard on the ground, groaning in pain the stallion looked to what hit him and layed eyes of terror on a growling anthropomorphic crocodile. Slowly getting up in pain Marty watched the creature rushing towards him, he quickly dodged a swipe from its claws, and returned by kicking it in the chest, but instead of hearing pain the steed heard a form of reptilian laughter. Looking back in worry Marty saw why, his hooves didn’t leave a dent in its thick hide, a small mark, but no dent, the zebra was flung another several feet from it, and ended up smacking his back into a boulder. Yelping he tried to get up, but didn’t get the chance to when he tried to the beast rushed him, grabbed him by the neck and threw him twenty feet away.

The pain was unbearable, Marty landed on his right side and screamed when a loud snap came from his right foreleg, however he tried to will through the pain after he heard the roar of the crocolisk, carefully he stood up and began to limp/run away from the creature. Marty stopped to catch his breath only to smell through the air the rotted flesh and blood he fell in earlier making him nearly lose his stomach from the stench, he managed to get some good distance from the creature however, but at the same he felt it was right next to him. A roar caught the zebra’s attention with terror coating his face and adrenalin shooting throughout his veins, the equine, with three good legs made a mad dash to find an exit, only to find the only way he came in was out, and began to run through the boneyard in an effort to flee from the beast.

A thunderous boom cracked over head followed by a commanding voice that shook the sky, “LEAVE NOW WRETCHED FILTH OF NIGHTMARES, YOU’RE NOT WELCOME HERE!” the masculine voice bellowed at its target, but somehow Marty felt no threat from it.

The zebra’s skin began to crawl upon hearing another voice seconds later in a more sinister, and venomous feminine tone, “YOU THINK PETTY WORDS WILL CHASE ME OUT OF HIS MIND AKATOSH, YOU’RE STILL WEAK FROM FIGHTING MEHRUNES DAGON. YOU CAN’T DEFEAT ME!”. 

In all of this confusion and terror Marty took a left instead of the right he came from, and galloped through a wide chasm while hearing this ‘Akatosh’ bellow again, “VAERMINA THIS IS NOT OUR UNIVERSE! DON'T YOU KNOW THE DANGER THIS COULD CAUSE! HERMAOUS MORA HIMSELF KNOWS, THE CONSEQUENCES ARE CATASTROPHIC!”.

Vaermina scoffed at Akatosh's response “I CARE NOT AKATOSH, HE’S MINE! NOW DIE!!!” 

The voices left only to be replaced with thunder above mixed with emanating sounds of battle and angered bellows, distracted by the conflict above caused the poor equine to run into the side of a mountain. A cracking sound followed by a painful ringing brought Marty’s senses back, a bellowing roar reminded him of the danger he’s currently in, looking around he realized too late he hit a dead end, trapping himself. Turning in hopes to get out before that creature arrived, he began limping out of the large canyon only, to meet the creature staring at him at the end of the rocky path he took to get here. 

Marty began to back slowly away, but as he did the beast began to slowly advance forward as if it was taunting him, knowing full well the zebra was trapped. Grinding its razor sharp claws on the side of the rock walls as if it was sharpening them, the zebra gulped seeing that creature raise its claws in admiration for the coming slaughter of its new target. Gulping again Marty knew fighting was his only way out, but he knew he wouldn't last long even with his broken leg, chances of him getting out alive in one piece is slim, very slim. It soon began, circling each other both Marty and the biped crocolisk started to size each other up while looking for any signs of weakness in their defenses, but Marty saw none in his opponent and worry began to morph on his face. Roaring out and charging, the creature took advantage of Marty’s defenseless state, raising its right claw it hopes to end its target with one fell strike across the throat. Marty, as fast as he could, quickly dodged the attack, couldn’t not before wincing after getting lightly slashed over his left flank to the top of his haunch.

Staggering after his dodge due to his broken leg, he didn't have enough time to dodge the second blow to the side of his barrel, though fortunately the creature only punched him. Groaning from being knocked down, Marty watched him inhale deeply only to release it, in complete surprise Marty rolled to his right almost being cooked by a wall of fire. Gasping, It was quite clear Marty is outmatched and outclassed in every way, and he had to find a point of attack quickly or make a fast escape, standing he had to make a choice.

Thunder boomed overhead followed by a roaring cry from Vaermina “RA, NO, HOW COULD YOU DEFEAT ME? YOU SHOULD STILL BE WEAKENED!”

“MANY YEARS HAVE PASSED SINCE MY FIGHT WITH DAGON, BUT HOW I DEFEATED YOU WAS ALL IN MY FAITH, AND MY MISSION TO PROTECT THEM AND STOP DAEDRA LIKE YOU!” Akatosh explained knowing full well his mission is of the utmost importance.

Vaermina chuckled evilly “ YOUR FAITH! YOUR FAITH IS DYING, THE EMPIRE YOU HELPED CREATE THROUGH ALESIA IS FALLING APART, SO ASK YOURSELF AKATOSH, IS YOUR FAITH TRUE OR A LIE!”.

Marty was completely perplexed from the argument overhead, his thoughts hitting a wall in an attempt to figure out what she said, “ who’s this Alesia, and what’s this empire?” the zebra mumbled to himself. Inquisitive as he was, the zebra’s distraction proved quite costly by giving the biped crocolisk enough time to plan its final and decisive attack, and it did, upon giving its roar the beast charged. Marty didn't have enough time to dodge the incoming attack and was batted away by a swing from the beast's large clawed hand, the steed was sent flying further in the large arena like coliseum. Groaning Marty slowly tried to stand up only to wince from his broken foreleg and a stinging pain from his lower barrel, looking down the zebra almost screamed in horror, portions of his intestines were visible with blood slowly oozing out. Looking at the beast's claws, blood trickled only to be liked by the creature itself enjoying the taste of its soon to be kill, Marty in desperation tried his best to crawl away from the monster as it slowly began to walk towards him savoring the moment.

Evil chuckling was heard overhead, Vaermina the source of the laughter began to speak, but what she was about to say would make Marty’s blood run cold, “FAITH!? YOU SAY YOU HAVE FAITH AKATOSH! LOOK AT WHO YOU’RE TRYING TO PROTECT, THAT PITIFUL MORTAL EQUINE IS ON THE VERGE OF DEATH, OR DID YOU FORGET, THOSE WHO DIE IN MY NIGHTMARES, DIE IN REALITY!”.

Marty listened horrified of what he heard Vaermina say, but at the same time he now knows who’s responsible for his nightmares, and was a bit disturbed that she controls them. Hope was on the verge of fading from Marty knowing full well the beastly creature was almost on top of him, his life began to flash before his eyes, meeting his friends for the first time, hanging out together having hopes and dreams, all of them soon to be snuffed out. Yet the creature kept taking its time enjoying the sight of the zebras fading hope, it smelled the fear and blood, along with the now forming puddle of urine, fear was at its fullest, now was the time to make the kill.

Raising its claws to strike, Marty closed his waiting for the final blow, tears flowed down his muzzle and down his cheek knowing full well his life is over, and he won't ever meet his friends again. Fate on the other hand proved to be on the steeds side, a bright golden light beamed from above staggering the monster back, Marty opened his eyes as the beam finally ended revealing a green glowing humanoid. The figure stood in front of him separating the steed from the beast in a more defensive manner, taking it as a challenge the creature roared.

Vaermina scoffed, infuriated at this newcomer “ HOW DARE YOUR CHAMPION INTERFERE WITH MY PLANS AND YOUR WILL TO AID HIM!”   
Akatosh denied this anomaly for he could sense it wasn't his will doing this, but someone else's. “ HOW DARE YOU VAERMINA, YOU KNOW MY CHAMPION DEFEATED JYGGALAG, BUT IT HAS PROVEN A BIG ENOUGH DISTRACTION”.

Thunder erupted above Marty followed by a near defaning “NOOOOOOOOO '', then all was silent the thunder dissipated and Vaermina's twisted voice was now gone. Even though Vaermina was gone the creature standing before him and the green humanoid roared indicating to the two it was still present. Kneeling down the figure placed its right hand on Marty's wound and warming golden light began to emanate from its hand, to the zebras disbelief his wound slowly closed until it was fully healed. Behind them the creature roared contemplating on whether it should attack or not, but at the same time it felt a foreign force push it back keeping it away from the two, waiting, it could feel its power dwindling nearing a point to strike.

Above Akatosh could feel the power dwindling from it and knew it didn't have a lot of time left, his mind rushed in nervous thought ‘ Hurry whoever you are, get him out of there ’. 

Marty could see the green figure starting to fade, but at the same time could see its lips moving, above a golden light began to shine the figure disappearing first, leaving Marty with the beast. After a bone chilling roar the creature charged, screaming the zebra watched his killer charge him, but before it could reach him everything went white followed by an unknown voice whispering in his mind, ‘the prophecy has been foretold, and Skyrim shall soon be free’.

-End dream- 

What a dream, Marty was almost killed if it wasn't for a mysterious figure, but more questions arose than answers, what is this prophecy, and who is this figure. The first chapter of a major series, please i like to hear your reviews on what you think, constructive criticism only, no flames. If you have any questions you can ask and I'll answer as best I could.


	2. Reality prt 1 unrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking from his dream Marty will soon realize the horrible truth.

I don’t own the rights, they belong to their respective owners. I only own my oc’s.

Chapter 2:reality prt1

“AAAHHHHHHHHH” Marty woke up in a blood curdling scream of terror, sitting up from his lying position the steed breathed heavily his heart felt as if will beat out of his chest. Looking down at his barrel, the stallion breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing no injury or wound across his stomach region, but a putrid smell caught his nose, looking down again Marty made out the yellow liquid on his belly. The zebra scoffed to himself realizing he wet himself, knowing it was going to matt his coat Marty slowly got off of his sand couch, trotted to the edge of the ocean and began to wash out the urine with the sea water. Right as he finished washing the stain out, the zebras' ears swiveled catching the sound of music in the jungle, right then it hit him he was late for king Julien's party.

“Sugar Honey Iced Tea” Marty swore via acronym now his friends will question why he’s late to Julien's party. It’s the fact that he’s late to a special party Julien dubbed ‘the fossa’s fall celebration’ and has requested the hero’s of Madagascar to be the guests of honor in the celebratory banquet. In truth Marty never really thought of himself as being a hero and neither did his friends, the crackling pop of his fire pit spooked the zebra as he walked in to dry off quicker, sighing he shook his head the nightmare making him paranoid. Marty laughed it off realizing the fire scared him all because of a dream, but something felt off he had that feeling someone was watching him, shaking the feeling the steed began to head towards the party. Marty trotted through the foliage, the same route he and his friends took when they first arrived, he loved the wild and everything about it, though he will miss it when he and his friends return to New-York. He slowed to a stop the monochromatic steed sighed a bit sad that he would have to leave when they get the chance, but a part of him doesn't want to go back to central park zoo and deal with crowds and crowds of people that stare blindly at him, while he in turn remains trapped doing the same routine over and over.

Marty’s ears began to swivel as he was getting closer to the rave slowly going to a trot, Marty began to think back on the nightmare he had, specifically the creatures and the questions that plagued his mind. To start off the creatures, the steed has never seen a crocodilian of the like at all, especially one that stood on its hind legs and was more bestial than his friend Alex after he tried to eat him. Secondly, that grey and red humanoid with black robes and horns, he was certain it was a human, but he hasn't seen one that violent at all, though something told him in the back of his mind that the humanoid wasn't, well, human at all. The other biggest question that was also his mind was this empire and what was this Alesia, or who, all these questions confused the zebra to the point it nearly gave him a headache, sighing in defeat that it’ll bring more questions than answers he began to get his mind off the matter and come up with an excuse, knowing full well his friends will question him. Truthfully he doesn't like to lie to his friends, that and he’s a terrible liar and Alex can see right through him, though funnily enough Alex the lion is too a terrible liar, but for a situation like this Marty will have to get creative. 

Standing at the edge of the lemur rave stood Marty's friends Alex the lion, Gloria the hippo, and Melman Mankiewicz III or simply Melman the giraffe, Alex stood on his hind legs tapping his foot impatiently with his pawed hands on his hips.

The lion sighed annoyed “where in the world is Marty, he should’ve been here by now, hours ago actually and I’m getting worried?!” the three zoo animals or zoosters stood waiting correctly for hours, two hours actually, but it was enough to get them both worried and annoyed. Melman however was the most worried, though being a hypochondriac he was mostly worried about a lot of things and the majority of the time assumed the worst, but when it came to Marty currently the giraffe stird out nonsense believing the zebra has malaria, or even pinworms.

The giraffe bit his lip “I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Marty, and with Marty sleeping in later than usual, evidence points out it could be a parasite”. Gloria the hippo put her hands on her hips giving the giraffe the ‘really’ look not believing in his rants.

Alex shook his head not believing in the giraffe “ seriously Melman, Marty doesn't have malaria or parasites. Come on I mean where did you hear about that anyway, doctor Goldberg?”. 

The giraffe shook his head in response “no, medical weekly’s issue parasites of the world, presented by doctor Lorien of Brooklyn”. Both Alex and Gloria looked at Melman and sighed in disbelief and disdain.

“Doctor Lorien is from Jersey, not New-York” Alex explained face palming. Melman looked at him as if he was joking, but the lion wasn't, which in turn made the giraffe panic even more, but started to calm down as Gloria started to rub his neck.

“It’s ok Melman-” she said in a soothing voice trying to calm him down “-Marty’s going to be fine, he probably just forgot, we’ll wait a bit longer”.

The giraffe started to breath deeply “i-i just worry about him, he almost died from the fossa and-” he looked at Alex, to which the lion understood being responsible for Marty’s injury and near death with the fossa. The giraffe looked apologetic “-Alex I’m sorry i didn't mean to”. The lion waved him off “ it’s ok Melman”.

“Hey guy’s, is everyone ok?” an all too familiar voice broke the depressing silence, turning to it they all smiled to see the named zebra smile in his trade-mark smile. The steed just arrived to see his friends all downtrodden and being the curious one he is, he couldn’t help but wonder why they’re so down. At the back of his mind he could guess why they’re down is that he was late and he usually isn't, in truth he was partially right.

“Marty-” Gloria began worried for Marty “-is-is everything okay, you seem to be sleeping in more and we're worried?” Gloria, being the most protective of the group, felt uneasy to ask the steed, even though it's been two days since the fossa’s defeat. The question being on her mind made her regret asking it, but Gloria knew Marty was strong willed and had a strong and brave heart, but what's been happening for the past began to change the equine.

A look of pain formed on Marty’s face and ears falling flat, he greeted them and yet they shunned it off, though he could see where they’re going, he too was worried and was nervous to ask them. “ aren't you glad to see me?” the zebra spoke in a tad hint of pain. He tried to throw them off and change the subject.

Alex saw this and quickly diffused it “of course we’re glad to see you-” he said, turning to Gloria and Melman who both gave a nod, he continued “-it’s just we were all worried, we’ve never seen you late before”. ‘Saved with a cliché’ Alex thought, now seeing Marty’s ears perk up and smiling.

Marty sighed he trusts them, but again is still nervous about it, an interruption of pain went through his hind quarters, and began to feel the bite mark on his butt throb, courtesy of Alex. “You don't need to worry-” Marty said smiling through the throbbing pain, “-it's just the bite mark throbbing again”.

This got Melman's attention and quickly assumed the worst for Marty, “you might have an infection caused by Alex's saliva, who knows where his mouth has been!”. Marty sighed at the giraffe's notion, but kept it in thought in case it might be an infection and if so, the zebra’s going to have a word with his lion friend.

The haunch pain was good enough to distract his friends on him being late, other than Alex who was looking at him with suspicion that the zebra was hiding something. Not wanting to stay and stand around, Marty made the proposition that they start to dance and party, being that it's in their honor, courtesy of King Julien. With that in mind the four separated and began to enjoy the party, Gloria and Melman as usual stayed together, Marty was dancing amongst some lemurs and Alex was talking to some lemurs about New-York while at the same time kept an eye on Marty.

Alex’s eyes would’ve been kept on Marty if it wasn't for Julien to come up and unintentionally distract him, “ah Mr. Alex how is the party, are you and your friends enjoying themselves?” king Julien's question made Alex turn his back to Marty, he quickly had to come up with an answer.

Meanwhile at the same time Marty being on his hind legs danced to the beat of the base to one of the lemurs songs, dancing with him were several lemurs who were giddy being around one of their saviors. The song ended with a large cheer from the crowd followed by them whistling to the band who began bowing, moments later the band started playing again with more of a lighthearted feel to it, per the king's request due to it being a romantic favorite for couples. Marty, tired, decided to sit this one out, sitting on his haunches without aggravating his injury, the steed watched the young couples he could find slowly dance to the soft beat lit by the lantern flowers enjoying each others company and embrace.

“Excuse me, sir?" Marty looked down to his left, seeing a female lemur waitress looking up at him, “I’m Talice, head waitress of this kingdom, if you're hungry may i take your order?”

The stallion smiled “am I-” he said, his stomach gurgling from the offer of food, “I’ll have a few mangos and some pineapple please”. The waitress bowed then left to get him his order. It wasn't long for him to get his order, Talice arrived with a platter of fruit the zebra requested, nodding in thanks Marty grabbed a mango and began to munch on it. In truth the steed didn't mind eating fruit, though he didn't mind the Kentucky blue grass they had at the zoo; it got old after awhile, he savored the sweet juices of the fresh picked mango. Upon thinking of the zoo Marty swallowed his mouthful and sighed, he wanted to go back to New-York with his friends, but at the same time he didn't, knowing full well they'd be trapped there again with no chance of escape.  
Marty’s ears perked up after hearing the music's last high pitched beat as a finisher, the lemurs again cheering for the band along with those who were soon to be mates. He heard his friends cheer for them and in turn decided to cheer too, Marty loved romance and was glad for those who had it, but the thought of it made him stop cheering, was he ready for a relationship. Of course any female would be glad to have him, he is a thoroughbred stallion after all, but the thought of it scares him, and he is ready to settle down and start a family. Just then out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure, a woman dressed in black robes with a purple haze coming off it, but what unsettled him the most were her blood red eyes, curved back horns and her evil gaze. She looked at him with pure hate, she held in her hand a staff with a wrapped bound skull on the top of the staff, the woman pointed at him with spindly boney fingers and sharp nails, and once she did she disappeared. He stared hypnotic at the spot not realizing that his anime was being called.

“Marty- Marty” the zebra was shaken out of his stupor by his friend Alex who looked at him with worry, “you okay Marty, it looks like you've seen a ghost?”.

The zebra nodded “yeah, yeah i'm fine” Marty said with his trademark smile, Alex smiled at that in thinking the zebra had lots on his mind.

“Great, because King Julien wants to speak to you” the lion said, this threw Marty off and surprised him that Julien, of all lemurs, wanted to speak with him.

Walking there way past the partying lemurs, the two reached their destination of Julien's throne, the ring tailed lemur though a big party animal himself has a serious look upon his face. The lemur king's gaze looked at the approaching friends, he smiled once he saw the zebra with him, it was a big thing for Julien to do this he didn't want to, but he had too. Julien sighed, his advisor Maurice informed him of this danger and how this substance was a danger to any living on the island, even though he tried it himself all those years ago, he remembers how these berries almost killed him.

“You wanted to see me?” Marty asked, curious of what the lemur had to say. Alex patted Marty on the back, ensuring he would be fine before he left to go back to the party.

Julien gazed up towards the zebra, the equine looking down upon him with a smile, the lemur nodded, “yes, Mr. Marty i need your help with a matter, regarding a few of my subjects.”.

The zebra raised a brow, “okay, I'll help man, what's the problem?”.

Sighing in relief Julien began, “Maurice informed me of a precarious substance coming back, he didn't tell me what it was, only that it was a type of berry found on the island.”. Julien watched the zebra nod in understanding, he continued “what i want you to do is find who they are and bring them to me, got it.” he finished, with the steed nodding.

“Got it man, find whoevers giving out these berries, and bring them to you” Marty repeated to ensure that he could remember, but one thing he didn't know was the name of these berries, and why they were illegal.

After leaving with his meeting with the king, Marty decided if he was going to find whoever was giving out this substance, he had to blend in. He walked around hoping to catch something in the crowd or hear anything about this berry, his focus was halted when a female lemur tapped his right foreleg. 

“Excuse me, is your name Marty?” she asked, standing by his hooves in a slight sultry manner.

The zebra nodded “yes, can I help you?”

The lemur chuckled and smiled I was just wondering if you wanted to have a dance with me-” she said walking around and under Marty’s front barrel and forelegs gently and seductively touching them, “-since you are such a-big-strong-stallion”. She said those words while rubbing his foreleg, he breathed sharply, feeling the tension in the air, and his groin.

“Say-” an idea came to her mind “how bout we ditch the party, my friends and i are having a party of our own and it wouldn't be one without a hot steed. What do you say?”. Her proposal ended with an inquisitive request with a seductive look, she saw the zebra and sure enough he smiled.

“Sure girl I'm down, where’s this other party?” he accepted, but wonder where this other party was, yet at the back of his mind at the same time something was off. Truthfully he couldn't quite place his hoof on it, he shrugged it off not wanting to turn down another party, even though he digs all of Julien's parties.

Smiling Latala handed Marty eight purple berries, the zebra looked confused as to why she’s handing them to him, then Julien's warning came to him about a certain berry. Were these the berries or was it something else the zebra didn't know, to him the berries looked harmless being a light purple color and about the size of a blueberry is not a little bigger.

He took them in his hoof “what kind of berries are these, and are they the poisonous ones Julien spoke of?” Marty questioned, chuckling to himself almost sounding like Melman.

The female lemur shook her head, “no, they’re not poisonous, they’re called the rave berrie and are used to heighten one's senses and function, I gave you eight because you’re bigger, to lemurs we only need one or two.

He looked down at them in question and was hesitant, but if she says they’re poisonous they’re not poisonous, shrugging it off he popped them into his mouth, chewed and swallowed. At first nothing happened, then in an instant his body began to get a tingling sensation and began to feel his senses heighten. At first his vision became sharper along with his hearing, he began to taste what was in the air and his skin became more sensitive to touch, lastly it was smell. He smelled a sweet scent in the air, it was right in front of him and coming from Latala, lowering down he sniffed her only to exhale in pleasure, his sheath twitching.

Alex watched from afar, only to see the zebra leave the party minutes after Julien spoke to him, the lion huffed why all of the sudden Marty Became special was beyond him. Again he huffed sulking about Marty, first it was his wish for the wild which made him run off only for them to get captured after they found him, next it was his ability to survive by building a cabana and taking care of his friends. Lastly , he sighed in sadness, it was Marty saving him from himself, he almost killed his best friend and for what, sure he had to survive himself, but he didn't want to kill the zebra even though he wanted to, he just missed New-York. The lion skulked and was jealous of Marty, sure the zebra was envious of him back at the zoo, but now was he envious of the zebra all because of a little fame. The lion looked to where Marty was only to see nothing there, worry began to set in; he had to find his friends and inform them, but he didn't have to go far as they came up to him.

Gloria looked at Alex with concern “Alex honey what's wrong? Is everything okay, where's Marty?” Gloria questioned, her look of worry sparked Melman's concern for the zebra.

Alex shook his head “i don't know, one minute he was there the next he was gone” the lion was on the verge of panicking.

He would have panicked completely that is until Melman spoke “maybe he’s just going to the bathroom”. The giraffe was concerned until he thought of it, sometimes Marty did like privacy, especially when people were around.

Alex sighed in relief, concerned over his friend having a bowel movement, his worry slowly began to diminish, but at the same time he swore he saw someone with the zebra handing him something. What it was he didn't know, it was just the feeling in his stomach that something else was going on that involved his friend.

Chapter two folks, where did Marty go and what were these berries he took and who was that strange figure he saw, all will be explained in the next chapter. No flames please constructive criticism only, i like to hear what you think. (note): before chapter three is chapter two point five a lemon with a lot of how to put it citrus to it.


	3. Marty's stress relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon enjoy and let me know what you think.

I don’t own the rights, they belong to their respective owners, the oc’s though belong to me.

Warning Lemon: skip to the next bold line if you're not interested or if you're under aged, if you are of age and interested then enjoy. Rated 18+ (MA), story based lemon/ erotic (hybrid).

Chapter 2.5: Marty’s stress relieve 

The two lemurs led Marty to a large grassy clearing surrounded by trees and hanging vines, the steed could still faintly hear the beat of music in the background along with the partying lemurs. The glow of the full moon illuminated the landscape bathing it in a shade of lunar blue and making the scene more serene and private to eavesdroppers. 

Marty smiled admiring the view, while the rave berry making his senses spike with his sense of smell catching a perfuming scent, he commented on the location “awesome place, i really dig it”. 

Latala smiled glad he liked it “we knew you’d like it, most do” she looked at her friend winking at her.

Nodding she went to three vines which had been tied in loops with the center one longer than the other, making sure they were ready and tight Jatyle nodded to Latala.

Seeing that everything was ready she turned to Marty, “go sit under those vines, I’ll be back in a moment” she ordered leaving and disappearing in the underbrush.

The zebra stallion did as he was told and waited under the vines, all the while still smelling that fragrant scent in the air sending a tingle throughout his body and stopping at his genitals. Ten minutes passed, both Marty and Jatyle finishing a conversation about the zebra’s nightmares dreams, they were both interrupted when Latala along with a guest entered the clearing. Marty’s heart almost stopped upon seeing the new guest, standing next to Latala was a female fossa, she has the common fossa look, but her coat color was a brick red instead of brown with a black spot on her back and several scars around her muzzle and body. 

Latala introduced the zebra to the fossa “Marty, i’d like you to meet Olana, she’s a friend of ours and ally to the lemur kingdom”.

Olana smiled “it’s nice to meet you Marty, I’ve heard a lot about you and your friends”. Her greeting was met with a smile from the zebra realizing she was with a friendly fossa.

It was then Marty smelt the scent again although this time it was much stronger and potent and was coming from Olana and the two lemurs. Upon realizing the scent came from them, Marty’s sheath twitched along with a pleasurable aching feeling in his groin and along his spine. 

Seeing this Latala commanded “alright hot stuff, on your back and spread those hind legs”. She groaned feeling her nether regions give off a light burn and she wasn't the only one, both Jatyle and Olana felt the same burn.

Doing as he was told Marty got on his back and spread his hind legs apart, a cool breeze brushed passed his balls causing his sheath to twitch. Jatyle grabbing the vine on her right went over to the zebra’s right hind leg and slipped the stallions hoof through the loop, the vine keeping it in place, going to the other side she did the same thing to his left hind leg. Marty looked down his barrel seeing his hind legs bound and spread with both Olana and Latala coming up to him, Olana stopped just above his balls, looking down she began to lick them feeling the steeds cum filled orbs under the leathery sack. 

Latala came up next to him “is this your first time?” she asked “it’s ok to say no”

The berries influence took hold and he shook his head “first or not, I'm ready”

Hearing that she smiled and whispered in his ear “Marty we’re going to make you cum buckets of zebra spunk”.

The berries soon put Marty’s pleasure into overdrive as Olana began to rim the zebra (AN: rimming is licking of the anus) and began to get deep into the equine's rectal cavity. Latala, not wanting to miss out on the fun, hopped up onto the zebras barrel and began to fondle and stimulate the steeds sheath, hoping to entice the equine's thick cock. Jatyle moaned in pleasure mixed with a burning arousal as she began to rub the folds between her legs and feel her juices ooze out around her hand. Latala felt Marty buck from a point of intense pleasure followed by a deeper moan from the zebra, but she didn't care at the moment when she noticed the steed's penis slowly slip out and become erect.

It didn't take long for Marty’s stallion hood to slip out, throbbing and fully erect at eighteen inches long, three inches in diameter at the base to which it tapered down at two and a half inches in diameter down the shaft and the head. A small drop of pre dripped from Marty’s throbbing cock, the zebra breathed heavily, the rave berries nearly on the verge of burning out his senses, he snorted, wanting to take them right now and empty his balls out. 

Olana clearly seeing this started to get nervous and a bit scared, ending her rimming session she turned to Latala “how many berries did you give him? How many damn it?!”. Her demands fell on deaf ears and seeing the lemurs look of worry.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Latala finally asked, Olana looked at her as if she was kidding and growled, she’s seen the berries' effects before and knows the consequences of eating too many.

“Dont ignore the question Latala, how many fucking berries did you give him?!” Olana was on the verge of screaming now, furious that her friend could put them in serious danger, doesn't she know how potent these berries are, and why they're banned.

Latala sighed and she knew she fucked up and had to tell the truth “eight, i gave him eight, but i didn't think they would affect him that badly, since he’s bigger and all” Latala said trying to defend herself, but to no avail.

Olana was on the verge of having a fit, ears back she glared at the lemur, “you do fucking realize that these berries are outlawed across the island, did you not account for the consequences or were you too horny with cock on the brain!”. Just then Olana looked into Latala’s eyes and saw the truth, there were small blue patches, shock formed on her face, “by the stars, you took them too”.

Latala nodded flustered with the berries synthetically forced heat, “i can’t help myself, there just-so(gasp)so(groan)good” right as she finished her sentence she came, a small puddle of pussy juice formed by her feet and began soaking the ground.

Olana looked at her friend then at the zebra, his twitching cock begging to be milked and balls emptied, she ground her estrus cycle kicking in and the only male, a drugged zebra with an erection from a berry. She had to end this madness for her for her friends and for Marty so he too doesn't become an addict of this berries curse, sighing she nodded, “alright i'll do it” she finally said.

Still nervous, Olana slowly got atop of the equine barrel and slowly positioned her pussy over the zebras throbbing cock, she moaned feeling the heat and the slight pleasure from the stallion's thick meat. Again slowly she teased the penis by rubbing her entrance over his head, which in turn began to leak lubricant, she heard Marty moan, the berries' effects at tenfold and soon to be rising if she wasn't fast enough. Many don't know about the rave berry and those who do tend to stay away from it, and for good reason, the berry being nearly the same size as a blueberry has a more purple tone to it, though pretty to look at it holds a dark secret. Those who take the berry will succumb to its effects in seconds and the more taken the larger the effect, but too much and the toxin inside will cause permanent paralysis and in other cases death. Why it’s called the rave berry is that it increases the users senses to the point that some have claimed to have smelled crisp clean water or even sounds, however the effect are easy to get rid of, especially if ones sexually active since all they need to do is excrete it through waste or ejaculate. 

Breathing deep and exhaling to calm and relax herself for what's to come she slowly began to lower and engulf the zebra’s meaty shaft. Olana gritted in slight pain feeling a equine cock for the first time, she reached close to halfway near the strange ring the zebra had in the middle of his penis, for the life of her she didn't know what it was or what it did, but it was there. Taking a breather, she slowly began to thrust her hips slowly and steadily beginning the first of many sessions, she moaned her G-spot getting hit multiple times nearly made he cum on the spot, but she held it. The fossa looked down at the now moaning Marty, she looked back seeing his balls slightly bouncing to her thrusts while both Jatyle and Latala began to lick and fondle the zebras cum filled orbs. Olana breathed heavily upon feeling his cock going slightly deeper into her, his cock head on the verge of breaching her cervix, if she ever felt him give out one more good thrust that is, but she didn't have to wait long. A deep moan of pleasure echoed throughout the clearing right as she felt her cervix get boned, she felt his central ring (medial ring) pass the entrance to her pussy, both pleasure and pain put her into overdrive.

Olana began to breath fast, a wanting feeling of release was ready to burst, quickly she thrusted harder while at the same time slid his cock out of her cervix, that alone drove her over the edge. Her vaginal walls clamped down on Marty’s cock, her orgasm milking the steed and with a hefty groan she made sure it lasted until he came. Looking back she didn't have to wait long seeing the equine’s balls clench and throb soon after she felt the zebras' hot seed fill her up with the head of his cock flaring keeping his spunk inside her. 

Olana sighed while her orgasm died down, slowly she lifted off the zebras penis, once it was out she looked under to see a good portion of stallion sperm ooze out of her. She was surprised she milked a good portion of him knowing full well she just might get a good dose of the berries poison out. She then had an idea: she looked back at the two lemurs who were currently sixtynining near Marty's anus, a sly look came to her and sure enough she knew it was time to empty him dry.

Turning her hindquarters to Marty's face she looked back in a sadistic smile “eat me out big boy, tongue me in my pussy”. Once she said this the monochromatic steed lunged his mouth towards her pussy and began to French kiss it, this made her jump in a moaned surprise “whoa baby, and i thought king Julien was good”.

Looking down she soon got to work, with his cock throbbing again she began to get to action, lowering her front she began to lick the base of his stallion hood passed the ring and up to the tip. She licked her lips tasting their fluids from their earlier fun, but the salty flavor of his semen won it over, she wanted more, much more, moaning she caught sight of the looped vine in the center of the other two.

Wondering what it was meant for she asked, “hey what that vine used for?”. Her question was answered when Latala came from behind the zebra, grabbed the vine and lowered it to his balls and proceeded to tie them up with it. 

The fossa heard the zebra moan after feeling his balls get stretched from the vines tugging, “this will surely squeeze his juicy cum from his balls, if not then added pleasure” Latala informed, then returned to what she was doing.

Marty licked the fossa’s pussy, his mind going in and out of the berries influence, when he felt his balls get stretched he moaned, drops of pre-cum oozed out and he began to feel his stallion hood get orally pleasured again. He heard her groan, her pussy winking and on the verge of orgasm he felt her pick up the pace and engulf his penis in her mouth, her sharp teeth adding to the pleasure as it grazed gently above his meaty flesh. Marty moaned again his orgasm slowly began to build up and with the help of his balls being tied it added to the factor, he began to quicken his pace on her hoping to make her cum first before he did. Treating it as a race he soon won as Olanas pussy began to contract, a deep moan of pleasure erupted from her as she began to squirt her juices in Marty’s mouth, who in turn lapped it up. The zebra groaned his orgasm now reaching apex, clenching his teeth the steeds balls themselves tried to clench, but due to the vines grasp it only stretched them out further, nevertheless he came. His mind began to fog, feeling his sperm shoot out and into Olana’s mouth, who in turn moaned in delight from the taste of the stallion's milk along with the girth of his flared penis.

It came as a surprise for the female fossa to witness first hand how much semen a zebra can shoot out, not thinking it was much, she was so, so wrong that she had to rethink her strategy. Torrent of equine sperm shot into her mouth, the creamy salty fluid dripping out of her mouth, his flared cock doing little to keep it in her mouth, she moaned feeling his zebra cream hit the roof of her mouth, until it finally stopped.

Slowly slipping his cock out she savorly swallowed his jizz and felt his future foals going down into her stomach, however she kept some in her mouth deciding she wanted to share it. Turning face to face on his barrel she kissed him and began to put his own seed into his mouth, after she gave him a good mouthful she watched as he swallowed every last drop, he opened his mouth showing her he swallowed it. 

Crawling off him it was time she got down to business, even though she was already doing it, the nice meal of liquid protein was a good break and boy, was it good. Going behind the zebra she bent down to the zebras anus and began to analy rim him again, or ‘toss the salad’ as it were, at first she began slowly then she began to go deeper her tongue passing his anal muscle (exit). ‘Come on where is it?) She thought to herself trying to find the aforementioned prostate only males have, she mentally cheered when she heard him moan in pleasure after hitting his sensitive male G-spot. He deeply moaned, his prostate being assaulted by Olana’s tongue, the female fossa relentlessly concentrated her efforts on Marty’s prostate, so much so she could feel his anus flex from his cock becoming a throbbing erection.

Again it happened, for the third time in about an hour Marty came, clenching his teeth, his testicles clenched and his cock throbbed, ropes upon ropes of sperm shoot out and landed on him. He groaned, gallons of cum came out of him with some landing in his mouth and his Mohawk mane, his orgasm lasted longer than the others by five minutes and when it was all over he breathed heavily sighing in content.

Olana removed her tounge from the equines anal passage a string of saliva snapped inches after she pulled away, In all her years she’s never felt an orgasm that strong before. Yet she began to see improvement, the berries poison slowly began to leave him, that was the good news, the bad news is she’ll have to milk him even more to completely get rid of it. She had to think of more ways to drain him, that is until she heard screams of pleasure next to her, Latala and Jatyle both came in each other's mouth via sixty nine position, and that's when it hit her, involving the ones who started it all.

A deep moan came from the zebra, standing by his genitals both Latala and Jatyle began to have fun with the steeds loins, Latala finding a smooth stick began to slowly insert it down the equine urethra. While Jatyle slowly with both arms stroked his shaft, Olana on the other hand began to play with Marty’s balls, loosening the vine she grabbed the base of his testicles and gave a light squeeze. He moaned feeling his foal makers being fondled, gentle she caressed his balls feeling the sperm waited orbs in his sack and if she felt them just right she could feel the cords connecting his balls to his body. She enjoyed playing with his balls. She loved feeling them and caressing them, but something new popped in her mind, looking down at his nuts she slowly inched her head forward, opened her mouth and slowly put his right testicle in her mouth. The feeling of one of his balls exhilarated her, the feeling of his flesh in her mouth, along with one of his breeders nearly sent her over the edge in orgasmic bliss. The bliss nearly drowned out her senses but she fought to maintain control, to many on Madagascar fossa are somewhat known to clench their teeth during orgasm, she didn't want to tell Marty why he only has one ball left. 

In quick speed Marty’s balls clenched in a fourth orgasm, his cream drenching Latala, while the smooth stick used in his urethra shot outand planted itself in the tree behind him. Jatyle rode the zebras cock like a horse, the throbbing sensation causing her to cum on the steeds shaft soaking it in pussy juice, she moaned in playful pleaser caressing the equine penis as if it was a lover.

“That's it baby give us your stallion milk” she said, liking his throbbing cock from the base to his tip, liking up some jizz she savored his sperm, “nice and salty. Thick and creamy”. 

Olana looked at her as if she was hit by a sack of bricks “damn, she’s been eating too many of those berries, either that or she spends time getting laid too much” she thought to herself. Looking down she now saw the stallion's balls return to the surface and by her calculations one more orgasm should do, oh how his balls will hurt at the end.

Thinking of a way she had to get Latala and Jatyle cured, since she’s done this before with lemurs before it would be one more orgasm for Jatyle and two more for Latala. Deciding to save Marty's last orgasm for her, she began to have fun with the lemur girls, grabbing them both she layed Latala next to Marty while she put Jatyle behind her, lifting her tail to Jatyle she began to lick and pleasure Latala. The head lemur moaned upon feeling the fossa tongue lick her nether regions, her lips winking to the pleasure, but soon the moans from Olana began to add to the pleasure when Jatyle began to make her licks. All the while this was happening Marty watched enjoying the show he’s now witnessing, he moaned feeling his cock getting hard again with his balls ready to deliver more sperm. Latala in a deep moan squirted her juices into Olana’s mouth, who in turn savored the small drops of the lemurs vaginal juices, it was then in a quick moment she turned around and began to pleasure Jatyle. Pinning the lemure on her back the fossa began to ravage her primate pussy for the sweet juices, with her quick assault the lemur came within seconds, her juices now adding to the others.

Licking her lips after pleasuring Jatyle who’s now asleep, she turned to Latala again and began to finger her vagina in a twisting motion. The lemur breathed heavily and a small moan escaped her mouth, Marty watched on as Latala was getting fingered, his cock throbbing even more with drops of pre oozing out. Olana began to feel the lemurs pussy clench around her finger as it began to graze her G-spot and in a matter of moments Latala screamed in pure bliss, the fossa pressed down on her G-spot right as she orgasm sending wave after wave of pleasure. Olana slowly took her finger out of the lemur's vagina, she turned to Marty who watched the whole thing with a throbbing cock, the fossa smiled seeing the stallion's balls between his legs, she was going to have so much fun finishing him off.

Lowering the middle looped vine, she carefully slipped Marty’s testicles in one by one and once they’re in she tightened the vine tight enough to keep them in place, but not so tight enough he’d lose circulation. Slowly she got on top of his barrel, she looked down at him face to face, her face contorted in pain feeling her heat surging through her loins, she wanted it for real this time, she wanted his sperm. Inching her head forward she kissed the zebra on the lips, their tongues dancing in each others mouth, she breathed heavily a feeling swelling up in her chest, it wasn't an orgasm, nor was it gas, no it was something different. She shook her head trying to get the thoughts out, she had to get the berries poison out of him and she can't think of anything else more trivial, quickly exhaling she began.

Olana looked back while slowly backing up to his cock, once she touched it she knew they were ready, steadily she lowered her rear down, his penis slowly penetrating the fossa’s pussy, she clenched her teeth feeling the fullness she began to get in her pussy. Once his medial ring was just under her entrance that's when she began, pumping her hind legs she bounced up and down on his shaft in hopes to get much semen from his balls as possible if not more, she moaned feeling the head of his cock hit her cervix threatening to penetrate it a second time. A strong feeling of pleasure and bliss erupted from her loins when it finally was and she knew full well her egg was vulnerable to his seed, she smiled knowing that's exactly what she wanted. With the pleasure mounting she began to laugh, she never felt this much pleasure from any fossa male before and she won't ever, she wanted Marty’s cum all of it, every last drop.

She smiled down at the zebra, fortunately his eyes were closed as he moaned for if he opened them he would get the look of a crazed fossa in heat, drool followed by the look of insanity. She laughed again “that’s right Marty give me your precious milk, give me your sperm, empty your balls.”.

Marty moaned, his cock feeling like it was in a vice slowly began to throb, he spurted globs of pre in Olanas egg chamber as it slowly began to flare, once it was at full flared status it happened. “AAAAAHHHHH” Marty’s balls clenched hard as his cock began to throb gallons of zebra semen filling up every inch of Olana’s cervix: in microscopic view the Marty’s sperm quickly penetrates the eggs, impregnating Olana.

“Yes, yesss, give me all of that cum give it to me all”, she laughed and moaned as she too came, her pussy clenching as it milked the equine cock dry. Once her laughing died down her senses slowly began to return right as her orgasm subsided, holding her head in a daze with her right fore-paw she looked down and gasped. She couldn’t believe what she’s done, feeling her stomach region she felt her uterus full of semen, Marty’s semen, she began to panic knowing full well it was impossible for two different species to get pregnant. Then something in her mind clicked, the rave berry, her face soon went to dread, those who take the rave berry male or female will have the ability to impregnate any species that isn't theirs.

Marty breathed a sigh of relief as his mind began to come back to his senses, but as it did he began to feel pain in his balls followed by a tugging sensation. With his penis receding back into his sheath, he felt Olana climb off of him only to see his balls bound by a vine along with his hind legs. He watched Olana wink her pussy as it released the excess seed from it, ‘is that mine’ he thought, followed by ‘and why are my balls and legs bound’, in truth he was confused. He felt Olana release the vine from his nuts and legs, he mentally sighed, but groaned when his balls started to ache, ‘dangit my balls, what the heck happened?’ again he thought.

“Olana-” Marty began “- what happened, why do my balls hurt and why do i taste something salty?” he has so many questions to ask what happened in the past, he couldn't tell how long.

Simply, Olana began to explain “ well for starters, we-” she pointed to herself and the two lemur females “- took the glue out of your factory”. He looked at her confusion, she rolled her eyes “we milked your cock and balls”

“WHAT!!” he looked at her shocked, no wonder his balls hurt. They were drained, and the fluid that was dripping from her pussy was his sperm, his life seed, is that what he tasted in his mouth his semen.

The two suddenly heard stirring next to them, Latala and Jatyle were coming too and Marty has questions he needs answering, one of them regarding what he took and why was he used as a sex toy. Quickly he stood up, though he felt dizzy as he did only for Olana to keep him balanced, standing over them he had the glared look of ‘ want some answers’ on his face.

Latala and Jatyle gulped at the angry zebra, they both chuckled nervously, “so-” she asked “-how was it”.

Thirty minutes passed, Marty sat on his haunches listening to Olana explain what happened and in truth he wasn't happy. Not only doesn't he like being drugged, but he doesn't like the fact he was forcefully used for sex and when he found out about the rave berry he now knew exactly why king Julien outlaws it. Olana then informed him that the only way for Marty to get the berries poison out was one of two ways: excretion or draining, with Olana going for the quicker approach. 

Marty sighed trying to comprehend all that he found out, “ so you telling me the only way for me to get the poison out was either drain my balls, or have a long bowel movement!?”. To which Olana nodded confirming. He sighed again, “ so, is the poison out of my system then?” he asked, hoping it is.

The fossa nodded “most of it is, but it shouldn’t affect you that much, though there might be a slight chance you will spontaneously ejaculate”. She informed hoping it might lighten the mood, it didn’t. 

She didn't have to wait long, in a matter of seconds Marty's cock came out of his sheath and began throbbing, standing up the zebra panted as his penis began to flare.”GGGHHAAAAAOOOOOHHHHH” for a quick final orgasm Marty’s balls clenched ejaculating the last of the berries poison, making a face of pleasure and shock he held one eye open and the other eye closed as his colt cream flew out. Marty sighed feeling the orgasm end and his cock receding back and his balls returning to normal.

Olana chuckled “better?” she asked.

The zebra could only give a pleasure sigh, he nodded “yeah, yeah it’s okis-gah” he looked up seeing Latala and Jakyle covered in his seed, and they weren't happy. Olana unable to hold it in began laughing, she fell over clenching her stomach.

Latala huffed, “it’s not funny Olana, do you know how long it takes to get this stuff out!?”.

Olana continued laughing, “ then it serves you right for giving Marty those berries. Besides you’ve always wanted to be ‘glued’ to your profession”.

Marty chuckled at the joke, but he knew he should be getting back, but at the same time he felt a little relieved and wasn't as stressed out as much, even though he has to turn them in he’s glad that it distracted him. “Okay ladies lets go-” he said wanting to head back “-i need to get back and inform Julien about this”

Olana nodded, getting up to leave, she looked back at the zebra, “see you around, handsome” she said, flicking her tail up as she left.

Marty, not distracted at all, looked at the two lemurs, “we should go” he quickly said. Hopping on his back he began to leave until he heard something rustle in the bushes behind him. Looking back he swiveled his ears to hear anything else, surprisingly he saw nothing, as he left the grove a bipedal figure stepped out. 

“You aren't safe zebra, not even Sanguine can distract you from this prophecy. Soon a choice will be made, home or destruction, I assure you equine be careful in your choice or the Lord of Domination will flay your flesh from your bones.”. 

What did you think and who was that mysterious figure at the end, please rate and review your opinion, chapter three will be up soon.


	4. reality prt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty soon realizes his dreams may not be of the imagination at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore in the middle of the chapter and to give a little context Vaermina is a daedric prince, to those who don't know a daedric prince is basicly a god. very minor spoilers at the end if you want to know more.

I don't own the rights they belong to their rightful owners, oc’s belong to me.

Chapter 3: reality part 2

The bushes shook only to part when Marty passed through them, on his back Latala and Jatyle rode their faces contorted into regret and pain knowing full well they were under the effects of the rave berry. Marty wasn't known for holding a grudge, but he was sure was angry when he found out he was drugged by the berry he was supposed to find and return to julien. It was all thanks to Olana, a female fossa allied to the lemurs who helped Marty out of his stupor and plight, when he saw her at first he was certain the two lemurs were giving Olana a full course meal, but alas it was something more, intimate. The beat of the music echoed into their ears signaling them they were close, Marty mentally sighed to himself knowing he could get back to partying and having fun with his friends, and inform julien about the rave berries Latala has.

Breaking the silence Latala spoke in hopes to get the zebras forgiveness, “Marty we’re sorry again for what happened, i can assure you it won't happen again. Can you ever forgive us?”.

The stallion sighed he’s already forgiven them, but by the way it sounds they think he’s still mad at them and was he, he was a bit, but not in a grudge kind of way. While still walking he replied back “ladies i’ve already forgiven you, am i still a bit mad yes, but i've forgiven you. Though mind that i have to report this to king Julien of course”. Truthfully Marty was known as the hopeful optimist, he always gives others a second chance and always forgives them, but he’s still somewhat stubborn, always getting into arguments with Alex. 

He heard the lemur females sigh knowing full well they’d be caught sooner or later, were they glad they're caught, in hindsight, yes and ever since they consumed those berries they made attempt after attempt. The sound of the rave started to get louder and the two female lemurs were all the more nervous, king Julien specifically told them that the berries were off limits, but they took the risk and for years kept taking them. Marty drew closer to the party, glad that the whole debacle was done and over, yet he was a little relieved that some of his stress was gone, but a new question came to pass: where did these berries come from and why hasn't he seen any around?

Passing through the bushes the three reached the still raving party, Marty smiled just thinking about how late this party is going to go and knowing king Julien it will last into the early hours of the morning. The zebra chuckled to himself while trying not to trample over dancing lemurs, he remembered right after the fossa were defeated he and his friends stayed up all night partying, melman thought he was sick, only to realize he was hallucinating due to lack of sleep and exhaustion.

When he reached Juliens throne, the lemur king stood up from his seat, he glanced at Latala and Jatyle, curious as to why Marty brought them. “Ah mr. Marty, I'm glad you're having a good time, but should you be searching for those who are distributing those berries! Who are they?”.

The two female lemurs hopped down Marty's back, they presumed to kneale before Julien “please, please-” they begged “-we’re sorry, we’re sorry please dont exile us, we won't do it again. You have our word, just give us another chance”. 

Julien looked at them confused, he looked back to his advisor Maurice, a black and white aye-aye with a cane, he shrugged just as confused as his king. Julien glanced up to Marty “Marty what is going on, what are they doing?”. 

Marty began to explain in short “ Julien, these two lemurs Latala and Jatyle, were the ones who distributed the berries, you didn't tell me anything about the rave berries!”. Julien's face looked like he was hit with a ton of bricks, mixed with confusion, confusion on how Marty found out.

Maurice hobbled his way up to the zebra “how do you know the name of these berries if king Julien-” he gave his king the stink eye, who innocently shrugged “-didn’t tell you?”.

Marty chuckled in embarrassment, “well you see, that's a funny story”.

About ten minutes passed when the monochromatic steed finished his story, Maurice listened and was shocked to hear about Marty’s intimate experience after being under the berries influence, with the help of Latala and Jatyle of course. He looked back at the king waiting for him to give his judgment and punishment for the two female lemurs, the king sighed, knowing full well he'd bailed them out on the same crime, using the rave berries. Julien sighed at Maurice waiting for the king's call, he looked at a sobbing Latala and Jatyle, knowing well he couldn't exile them even though they drugged one of the hero’s of Madagascar, smacking his throne he made his decision.

Standing up from his throne again he gave his judgment “Latala, Jatyle, I've given you time and again to get clean and keep away from those berries, lemurs have been killed by them. Now finding out that you drugged one of the hero’s draws the line, i’m sorry, but you leave me no choice, Latala, Jatyle you are hereby banished from the kingdom, set foot in the kingdom again and the hero’s will deal with you personally!”.

Marty looked at him in surprise and a horrifyingly shocked to see Julien act this way, he's usually a bit of an oddball and a bit dim witted, but he’s never seen Julien this aggressive in any way before. Both Latala and Jatyle bowd to Julien in respect, but as soon as they left the two lemurs started bawling, though when the zebra noticed Maurice giving Julien the ‘are you serious’ look something wasn't right . Knowing that Marty was no longer needed, the steed walked off to find his friends, he wondered if they were still on about his dreams, though dont get him wrong he still loved his friends, it's just when he first started having these dreams things started to change. Marty thought long and hard when they did, he remembered just yesterday Alex was mooding over New-York more than he usually did, it was bad enough that Gloria and Melman started to worry, even though they too miss New-York. Now today he witnessed the effects of the rave berry along with King Julien's more aggressive nature, or was it Julien taking a more serious approach when it came to danger, he just has to find out what’s going on.

Elsewhere an adolescent lemur spoke “so-” he began “-if it wasn’t for Marty you’d be dead?” he asked, speaking to Alex the lion on the events just days prior.

The lion shrugged telling the youth when he was banished to the fossa side of the island and when Marty arrived to tell him about the boats arrival.”well-yeah, if Marty wasn’t there then i would’ve died, or worse someone else would have.”. The lion shivered at the thought of the time when he swiped his claws towards Marty’s throat, thankfully he missed. He saw the adolescent smile at him, a few others soon began to join in to get a good look at one of the hero’s of Madagascar.

“Oh, stop beating yourself up Ali-Al-” Marty said trotting up to the lion and small group of adolescent lemurs, “-you controlled yourself, remember.”. The zebra overheard Alex’s story he told to the young lemurs and quickly decided to join them, mostly because he wanted to hang out with his friends. The steed heard gasps of delight, looking down he saw the young lemurs gawk at him in astonishment.

“Wow- Alex’s hero before us” he heard one of the lemurs say, followed by “he really does have black and white stripes, cool”, followed by another “Marty the hero zebra”.

Marty chuckled in embarrassment, “ah, i’m not that much of a hero. I wouldn't put it that far”. The zebra grinned with a blush, he's never been given this much attention or praise from anyone, especially after being called ‘Alex’s hero’ or ‘hero’ for that matter. In truth he wasn't that big of a hero, but at the same time he didn't want to let the young lemurs down, they looked at him as a role model, other than King Julien of course.

Alex shook his head at the zebras minor self degradation, “ don't beat yourself up Marty, we’re all heroes here; you, me, Gloria and Melman, and in truth you are ‘my’ hero. You did save me from hurting anyone else and you saved me from being a monster, so in truth Marty, you are a hero.”. The zebra was flabbergasted at Alex’s praise, the lion never called him a hero, he was usually admiring himself or getting admiration from his fans. Though is he truly a hero, ever since they arrived in Madagascar all Alex wanted was his fans and go back to the zoo, so all in all was he a hero or was Alex just faking it to get a better standing. Marty being the hopeful optimist never in all his life delved into negative thoughts, but he knew in the back of his mind something wasn't right, with Alex or with what’s going on, and his dream.

“Who’s a hero?” Gloria asked, walking up to meet her friends with Melman walking beside her, he greeted both Alex and Marty. Both of them looked content and relaxed, the zebra took a guess they both had a massage after he left.

Alex replied to her question, “Marty is, he did save me from hurting anyone else or making me become a complete monster.”. The lion wrapped his arm around the zebra smiling, he was glad to have Marty as his best friend, the two of them were so close however they view each other as brothers. 

The hippo smiled at the two, remembering the many adventures they had at the zoo, before Marty left, in truth she was mad at him, at first yes, but when she saw the island's beauty she changed. Now she got over her anger towards Marty, though this was days ago before the fossa’s defeat, but still she got over it once she and Melman saw its beauty. However two days ago she noticed something strange with Alex and Marty, one being the zebra’s sleep pattern, then her lion friends' constant mood swings about New-York and when that happened she started to get second thoughts on returning to the zoo. Now that Gloria saw Alex and Marty get along again she knew in her mind the metaphorical hatchet was buried, but something in her gut said otherwise.

An hour passed and the party was still going on though the music was beginning to die down signaling that the party would soon end. Alex danced with some lemurs while Gloria was enjoying some various fruits the party offered, Marty finishing up some business of his too, he was about to join the party when Melman stopped him. The zebra could tell the giraffe has a concerned look on his face.  
Marty being inquisitive asked “hey Melman, i was just getting ready to party, what’s up?”. The giraffe vered his neck around to look at Marty’s butt, the steed quickly turning to face him, “hey what’s the big idea, are you checking me out?!”

Melman shook his head knowing full well he wasn't after the zebra’s ass, “no-” Melman began to explain “- i was checking it out, to check the bite on your butt, i wanted to make sure it wasn't infected. That and to ask if it was still in pain?”.

The zebra chuckled, “yeah, it still hurts, but only when i get sand or salt water in it” the steed replied. The giraffe's nerves soon calmed, knowing full well Marty is making sure not to aggravate it. 

Meanwhile while the zoosters were partying, the penguins secretly checked and secured the perimeter during the good half of the party, now they met in the center to report their findings. Skipper, the leader of the four team of commandos, looked at each one of his men, their was Kowalski: he’s the brainiak specialist of the four, next was Rico: he’s known for being quit destructive, though only speaking through grunts and incomprehensible slurs, he gets the job done. Lastly their was Private: being the youngest of the four, he’s more at ease than Skipper or Rico, but when it comes down to it he’ll fight to save his friends 

Skipper looked over to his specialist, “Kowalski, status report”

The penguin saluted, “sir, the recon you suggested came back positive, i did a thorough check, King Julien's advisor Maurice was speaking to an unknown target. He informed him of Julien’s strange behavior of aggression. Sir, I suggest we collect all the facts before we intervene sir!”.

Skipper thought about it knowing what kowalski said was true, then they might need to do more reconnaissance, he looked at Rico, “Rico!”

The penguin spoke in gibberish mostly due to the scar he has on his head, fortunately though, Skipper understood what he was saying. He nodded understanding that his suspicions were right about the strange glows happening deep in the fossa territory, but the question was on his mind, what's causing these glows. He mostly got his intel from Rico after he listened in on some locals visiting from other nearby kingdoms, Rico even got the intel on some wandering fossa, but the intel skipper got reports that the fossa were deathly afraid of the glows. 

Lastly he looked over towards Private, “Private intel” he ordered

The young penguin saluted, “I kept an eye on our monochromatic friend like you asked, but he showed no signs of stirring, he was completely still, as if he was dead even though he was breathing. Sir does this involve the glowing lights Rico saw along with King Julien's aggressive behavior, because if it is there might be something more to it than this.”.

Skipper was about to speak then thought for a moment, ‘could young Private be on to something’ he thought. He looked over to Kowalski who too was in deep thought, and then at Rico who was just, well, being Rico by petting a stick of dynamite while muttering “kaboom, kaboom”. Unbeknownst to Skipper while he thought, Private waited patiently, but was interrupted when something wet dripped in front of him and to the ground. Looking up Privates happy demeanor changed to horror at what he saw above them.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH”, Privates' scream halted the party in an instant and knocked the rest of his team from there thoughts. The zoosters quickly rushed up to the frighted penguin, while all around them worried conversations quietly broke out amongst the lemurs. The sudden scream of terror putting them on high alert believing the fossa might be back for revenge, unbenounced it was something far worse.

Before the zoosters could say anything Skipper beat them to it, he smacked the penguin across the cheek, “Private, what's all the comotion-” he ordered and calmly as he could be asked “-what's wrong?”. 

Private didn't need to say anything, all he did was point at what he saw in shock. Skipper following his flipper looked up in horror, “sweet mother-”. The zoosters followed suit and had the same reaction as everyone else in the party, there hanging above them was the body of a female lemur.

“JATYLE!!” Latalas scream of grief and horror echoed throughout the once raving party, she looked back upon feeling a paw rest on her shoulder, Olana hid in the bushes so as nobody would see her. She had been following a disturbance after spotting a strange black smoke wisp its way here, that and how she couldn't get her mind off of Marty. 

Skipper covered Privates eyes, he clearly didn’t want the young penguin to see this gruesome act, even though he was a bit mortified by the scene, but he knew it was too late and the young penguin was now scared. Private though wasn't the only one wishing he hadn't seen this brutal act, Marty was practically on the verge of wetting himself, the zebra began to shake as fear soon took hold of him, he knew in the back of his mind who was responsible, but he hoped it wasn’t true. It was then out of the corner of the steeds eye he caught sight of the shadowy figure again, but this time she held something in her hand, wishing he didn’t see it the zebra caught a glimpse of Jatyle’s small torn out heart. Marty breathed heavily and fear began to take hold, he began to feel dizzy with nausea, fortunately though Melman saw this and immediately alerted the others, Marty was caught by Alex before he hit the ground. Everyone wanted to know what was going on, stomping up to the zebra Skipper demanded the zebra to talk.

“Okay stripes, what the hell is going on, why did you nearly faint and why is there a dead body gutted over us?!!”. Skipper was staring daggers at the zebra in truth he liked Marty, but in the past few days strange things began to happen and most of them evolved around the monochromatic steed. Everyone waited, waiting for a response, soon after the zebra sighed and began to explain what’s been happening with him.

“I thought they would go away-” Marty began to explain.

Skipper shrugged confused, “what would?”

Marty continued, “- my nightmares, i thought they would go away, but they persisted, that is until i met who was really causing it.”.

Gloria helped Marty up, “and who was causing it sweety?”. Before Marty could answer, a dark and raspy femanine voice echoed through the crowd of party goers and brought a cold and desolate feel to the crowd.

“ME!!”. A smokey black shadow began to form at the edge of the jungle, its tendrils forming into one figure , after it fully formed the shade soon presented itself. Standing before the lemurs, zoosters, penguins and chimps phil and mason, stood the misty black ethereal form of what appeared to be a woman with horns, she stood at seven and a half feet tall with red eyes and somewhat pale skin, near they could tell. She wore black robes and a circlet with a blood red ruby, in her left hand was a staff, it resembled that of a horned skull with a leathery strip through its eyes with three ribs on each side underneath and going behind the skull. The staff itself was made of some type of metal and was designed in a telescopic fashion.

She looked at the many animals that were before her, her red eye’s scanning the open field she gritted her sharp teeth, many of the young lemurs cowered behind their parents, with some hiding behind the zoosters. She kept scanning the field, until her eyes befell on Marty and when they did she grinned evilly, she watched the zebras face turn from fear to terror and as it did she began to slowly walk and talk towards him, his face getting pale.

“Well-” she began, “-what have we here? A gathering, no, it looks more like a party to me-” she looked at Julien, “- you don’t mind if i arrive unannounced, do you?”. She chuckled and watched unfazed as King Julien stood up and pointed inquisitively and aggressively at her.

“Who are you!?” the king demanded, several of his lemur guards standing ready to protect the king.

She chuckled, “a lowly mortal demanding something from me, ha!, How pathetic.”.

Maurice quickly came to defend his majesty, “this is KIng Julien the thirteenth and you will show him respect, NOW BOW!”.

She glared, her red eyes glaring daggers at the aye-aye, he looked at her, now terrified, “i- don’t bow to mortal kings- nor do i bow to whelps, so i suggest you watch your tongue, or i’ll tear it out.”.

King Julien quickly called to his guards “take her!! “ he ordered.

The lemure guards charged with spears in hand, not knowing they were running towards death, the shade quickly held her arms out and in seconds a purple energy enveloped it. The purple power began to take fold as the guards began to hold their necks, as they attempted to gasp for air, but none came and in a matter of moments-SNAP-CRACK-the sounding thud of dead bodies made others scream and gasp in horror. A total of ten guards had their necks snapped to the point they were nearly torn off.

Watching in a horrified fashion, the zoosters couldn't believe what they saw. They spoke to some of those lemurs when they first got here and now some witch walks in and kills them. It was then she outreached her hand, the purple glow grabbing Marty by the throat and quickly pulled him into her hand, he felt her hands clamped around his throat. The rest of his friends could only watch in terror, Gloria desperately wanted to do something but knew she couldn’t, not without hurting Marty that is, the same could be said for Alex, he just wanted to rush this woman, whoever she was and tackle her, nobody messes with a New-Yorker. Melman began to get light headed after seeing what happened, fear began to well up inside him, scared that what happened to the lemurs might happen to Marty.

She chuckled evilly, feeling his pulsing heartbeat in his chest and blood in his veins, she smiled as she felt the zebra struggle in her grasp attempting to get away, but to no avail. “Tell me-” she began, :what’s my name.”.

He struggled to speak at first, but managed to get his words out, “yo-you already know it” he said defiantly only to be lifted off the ground.

She squeezed his throat tighter, almost cutting off his airways,he gasped, “i won't say it again, what-is-my-NAME!.”.her temper began to rise knowing full well she could snap and tear the zebra's head clean off, but she gave him another chance. His final chance, if he defied her again his punishment would be his death.

“Vaer- Vaermina” the zebra choked through her grasp, he desperately hoped it would allow her to ease her grip. However she smiled, seeing the fear in the monochromatic steeds eyes, smiling knowing he remembers her and now with him saying her name everyone else now knows her as well.

She looked around the fearful crowd and tossed Marty back to his friends, who in turn immediately rushed to his side after he hit the ground, Vaermina soon began to speak. “You heard it straight from the equines mouth, he wasn't lying, i am Vaermina and i come with a proposal,-” she points at Marty “-if you wish to go back to New-York and live your pathetic lives, then you'll will kill the one named Anders, he is located deep in fossa territory. Do this and i will send you back myself, fail and your consequences will be dire.”.

It was as if the zebra had a choice, he knew she wasn’t playing around, he nodded, upon seeing her smile she pointed at him with her boney finger and warned him, “two days. I’ll be watching.”. With her warning now in everyone's minds, she disappeared in a puff of whissping black smoke. The whole field was silent, only the hushed whispers of lemurs filled the air with rumors, worries and anger, but to many some felt sorry for the zebra and wished he wouldn't go through with what he did. 

One of the lemurs stepped up and spurted out his wrath, so many had on their minds, “banish the zebra, kill him”. Immediately after he said that a large group of thirty lemurs started to yell and shout, screaming “kill him” to “execute him”, at that point Marty’s friends soon stepped in front of him to block their path, yet there were so many they started to barge past. Right as they were about to swarm over Marty the sound of a conch shell bellowing out and stopped the raging mob in its tracks. Turning and looking at the source stood an angered Maurice, the look on his face proved he wasn’t going to allow anyone to hurt the saviors of Madagascar, not in Juliens kingdom, not while he’s breathing.

The advisor slowly limped down with his cane and addressed the king's subjects, “look at all of you, you were the same lemurs I knew who ran away from the fossa. Now, you’re starting to turn into them, what do you want to do, tear into his flesh like the fossa, or would you be calm and hear him out?”. The advisor looked upon a hushed crowd, he noticed many of them nodding, wanting to know what the zebra had to say, but some didn’t and only wanted to tear Marty a new one, nevertheless they listened.

Marty sighed and soon began to explain what was going on, “a few nights ago, after we defeated the fossa, I began to get strange dreams, though at first they were just glimpses and nothing more. It was today however that changed all that, they weren't, they were nightmares or warnings, but what I saw felt, so real.-”

Maurice nodded inquisitive at what the zebra saw, “what did you see”

The zebra continued, “I saw a walled off canyon, with fields of bones, blood and home to two creatures that are worse than the fossa, but it was what they were guarding that caught my eye. Towering above was a massive portal made of fire, and whatever it was seemed important enough that this humanoid and creature tried to kill me. That’s when I heard Vaermina and this Akatosh fighting above me, only to be cornered by this creature, I was almost killed if it wasn't for a green humanoid who protected me, after that I awoke screaming.” 

When the zebra was done telling his story of what happened, the large crowd fell silent, disturbed by the zebras foreboding tale. An ominous silence befell the forest, nothing sounded, not even a cricket, only the disturbed silence of lemur, penguin, chimp, and zooster. The clouds above soon blocked the moon only to part seconds later, a sense of dread washing over everyone, a sense of unease clouded their minds as if they were being watched. 

The silence was soon broken by Maurice, the aye-aye looking more disturbed than usual, “i-is th-that wh-what you really saw?”. The aye-aye’s question drew attention from the crowd, Julien himself was quite curious at what his advisor was hiding.

Marty cocked his head “of course it’s what i saw, are you saying that-'' Marty couldn't finish his sentence a horrified expression formed on his face, “no- '' he denied “- it can't be real!.”. 

“Believe it, it’s real, and i’ve seen it!.” an unknown voice spoke only to be located, behind the penguins near the party’s entrance. The mysterious lemure to everyone's horror had only one arm, his fur color was both orange and brown. The lemur slowly walked towards the zebra, other lemurs parting their way so he could walk past, when he reached the steed he looked up. 

“So, you must be Marty the zebra” the lemur spoke in a callous attitude, all that the zebra could do was nod. 

There you go folks, so what do you think, who is this new lemur and how did he lose his arm? I'd love to hear what you have to say in the comments, but please no flames. Now with the third chapter done, the fourth one will be done soon. Originally I was going to finish it in one chapter, but it became too long, so it was separated in the fourth chapter for the reality section.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor minor spoilers: there are two different types of gods in the elder scrolls series; their are the Aedra and the the Daedra. the Aedra are the good gods of nirn and are represented as the nine divines, Akatosh in the first chapter is one of them. Daedra on the other hand are a relative mix there are some good, some bad, one downright insane, and some downright ferociously evil, one of the evil ones will be present in the next chapter.


	5. Reality prt 3

I don't own the rights they belong to there rightful owners, oc’s belong to me

Chapter 4: Reality pt3 

A dreaded silence fell upon the lemur community, King Julien stood from his throne worried as if he knew him from somewhere, but the worry in the air was mixed with lemur, penguin, chimp, and zooster. But what's more shocking was when they saw his right arm, it was missing, torn or cut off by the elbow, the mysterious lemur had the look of age, experience, grief, regret and shame, but another was seen one, so prominent that it affected Marty himself, despair. Walking around he began to take in the sights of Julien's kingdom along with the party that was throne for the hero’s of Madagascar, taking in enough he scoffed in disgust, walking back to the zebra he spoke callously to earlier. In his walk back he spotted Julien who was surprisingly trying to hide behind Maurice, the aye-aye was not happy about that one bit, although the advisor looked at him funny as he tried to recollect where he might have seen him.

One the strange lemur was looking back up to Marty, he knew full well he found who he was looking for, hearing the waddling of footsteps behind him he caught sight of the penguins. He knows little about them, he did however know by the way they were in a crouched combat position they were a commando unit, he looked at the most experienced one and he saw in his eyes the strength of a leader, but no sign of any regret in him. A dreaded realization befell over him, no one knew about the danger they were in the danger king Julien's uncle put them in, or King Julien for that matter.

Marty cleared his throat catching the lemur off guard from his thoughts “so, uh-” Marty began chuckling “-how do you know my name, I've never seen you before. Another thing, what's your name?”.

The lemur looked at him and spoke in a raspy baritone voice “names are trivial. I know you because I’ve heard of four new arrivals, one of them being a striped pony.”. Marty snorted from the insult, zebra’s and horse’s don't like being called ponies, and he already knew he didn’t like this lemur, but something in him told him to trust him and give him a chance. 

The lemur then looked behind Marty, catching sight of the others, “well, these must be your friends-” he began to name them all off, already knowing their names”-Gloria the hippo, Melman the giraffe and Alex the lion”. The lemur didn't have a pleased look when he saw Alex and immediately came with an insult “i take it your done biting butts since your no longer on the fossa side!”.

The lion too scoffed from the insult “at least i didn’t lose my arm to the fossa” he retorted, throwing an insult back, only to have the lemur walk up to him and glare with a harsh truth. 

“I didn't lose my arm to the fossa pretty boy, if you saw what I saw you’d turn tail and go back to whatever hole you crawled out of, got it!”. Alex glared at him in bitter disgust, but held back any aggression he had for the lemur.

“Velen?” The mysterious lemur turned to the one who called him, walking up to him shocked was Maurice who finally recognized him. Velen gave a small smile to the lemur advisor and the two quickly embraced and then ended it. It was a rare moment for Velen to smile after losing, so much.

“Ah Maurice it’s been years, still haven't aged a bit have you, how’s the young prince Julien, is he safe?” there was a small hint of worry in Velen's voice after he asked about the ‘prince’.

The aye-aye sighed “it’s been too long Velen, fifteen years in fact, and the young prince, well, Julien’s a king now and has been ruling ever since his uncle left. As for our new arrivals, I see you’ve already met them, along with the penguins and chimps.” Maurice's face soon went serious “now why are you here, king Julien's uncle banished you from the kingdom for murder, so why are you here!?”.

Velen chuckled “I see nothing still gets past you old friend, so I'll lay it to you straight, I came back after seeing the glow off in the distance. That same glow and it’s creatures, the ones that killed,,,so many, and ruined many others lives’, I came back because I knew it was time.”. 

“Time? Time for what?” Maurice asked in a worried way, though at the back of his mind Velen knew what he meant, he just didn’t want it to be so. He prayed to the sky gods it wouldn't.

Velen saw the worried look on the aye-aye’s face and didn't blame him, he hated that place ever since the time he first saw it, he truly began to hate it on the day the incident happened. The screams of lemurs filled his mind the sound of flesh being torn and blood spilling filled his nostrils, he kept seeing fire and death, that's all he could see, only when the smoke cleared he saw them the same creatures Marty saw only this time dripping with lemur blood.

The one armed lemur snapped out of his trance after Maurice called him out of his memories, he saw the others looking at him in concern and sighed “i came back because i knew it was time, time to face the horrors of-” he looked at Maurice who nodded in approval for what he was about to say, and for good reason, he finished “-the Forbidden Canyon.”.

On queue rite when he said that the whole kingdom went in an uproar, all except for the zoosters, penguins and chimps who watched the chaos unfold around them. Lemurs, many lemurs picked their offspring and took them home to safety, while others just huddled with them and prayed to the sky-gods that they’d be spared from the horrors of the canyon. Others however decided to take a more violent approach, a small group of lemurs led by the same rebellious lemur spat viscous anger and threats to Marty, one threat he spoke was to cut the zebra’s guts out, even though the steed is much bigger than him.

It was then someone from the crowd grew tired of these rage filled lemurs “in the name of the sky gods, SHUT UP!!”. The shouting of frustration came from behind the hostile group, who in turn glazed at the one who spoke. Standing there was Talice, the lemur waitress glared at the hostile lemur, glaring back at her as he intervened.

“Talice, don't tell me you trust him, he was the one who brought this ill upon us!”. He watched her shake her head and pointed at him.

“The only ill i see, is you Marleth” she said in a calm voice, how did she know him, well he’s her father, and spy to king Julien's uncle, on top of it all he never trusted the zoosters and believed that if they saved the kingdom, Julien would be untouchable. All in all he was right, king Julien would use the zoosters as a way to protect his legitimacy to the throne, but at the same time noticed Julien's strange behavior and aggression towards others, he was usually the party animal. 

He sighed, he knew his daughter was right, especially when it came to the Forbidden Canyon, the place in which the fossa themselves fear, with many to believe is either cursed, haunted or both. Can you blame them for wanting to start a panic, many of them lost their loved ones or even friends and Marleth was one of them, he never took Julien seriously ever since he was crowned, but now that he thought about it, his uncle was the one who sent them to die.

“I’m sorry Talice, i didn't know what went through me” he felt her place her hand on his shoulder, she looked at him with a comforting smile, “it’s alright” was all she said before embracing him. 

Velen sighed pinching the bridge of his nose he knew he was going to regret, “I take it you want my help” he replied to the aye-aye, who gave him a serious nod. Knowing full well this was a bad idea, he had no choice and agreed to help them as their guide to the Forbidden Canyon, smiling Maurice went to find able bodied volunteers for the journey.

Skipper and his team waddled up to Velen and saluted to him, the lemur strangely saluted back and came to the understanding that the four penguins were militaristic. The lead penguin spoke “so, Velen, you say you’ve seen this Forbidden Canyon-” Skipper questioned and got a nod from the lemur, he continued “-what can you tell us about these monsters you saw and how long will this trek be? The only canyons I've seen were on the fossa side.”.

Velen began to explain flashbacks formed in his mind of the creatures he witnessed, only for the flashbacks to end, his heart raced and began to explain his voice taking a desolate and dark tone “these creatures are nothing like you have seen. They butcher, they mangle, i've seen them with my eyes and I’ve witnessed the deaths of a whole group of lemurs. I-I still here there screams at night, there cries of death and the sounds of flesh being sliced and torn apart, but the smell, all I could smell was the blood, the fire and the smoke.”. Maurice rubbed Velen's shoulder as tears began to fall, hearing his story the zoosters, penguins, chimps, and lemurs all had the disturbed look on their face, private even fainted from his story, with Kowalski vomiting seconds later.

“We found him, half dead outside of the kingdom. He lost his arm fleeing from these things, but he described what he saw. A massive portal active and glowing red orange. No one else survived.”. Maurice solemnly informed the zoo animals what happened all those years ago, terrifyingly enough he still hears tails from fossa nonetheless who survived any encounter with these things.

Skipper stepped up, he was always up for a challenge and a challenge like this was just another mission to his team, “how do we stop it?” a determined skipper asked. Private looked at him as if he was serious, Kowalski was overall perplexed about the situation, and Rico, well he was just dying to blow something up. To the penguins' surprise Marty stepped up.

“I’m with skipper, how do we stop it?” Truth be told the zebra didn’t really see the penguins as psychotic, which was one of the reasons why he and Alex got in small arguments. The zebra however was going to have none of that, he was tired of these dreams haunting him and this Vaermina threatening his life, he’s had enough. Usually the only time Marty would show any form of bravery would be in drastic circumstances, the last time he showed this type of courage was only a few days ago when he went to find Alex, Again the monochromatic steed was showing his bravery, not for himself but for his friends too, he knows full well the dangers he was going to face, though truthfully it’s also one of his weaknesses by jumping into the face of danger and not knowing what the danger or the threat is.

Gloria placed her hand on the zebra’s shoulder, a look of concern was present on her face “Marty-” she began “-are you sure you want to do this, the last time you faced something it was the fossa and they almost killed you. Maybe there’s another way we could do this, another way to stop this?.”.

Marty thought about her words, but ultimately knew there was no other way, he wanted to help the lemurs and also find out what really was going on and why. There were so many questions he had and one of which was him, why was he getting these nightmares and why now, why was this Vaermina attacking him and who was she and what is she? There were so many questions, but one that stuck out like a sore thumb was this empire and the name Alessia, who was this Alessia and why was she important did something happen to her, and why’d Vaermina say the empire was dying.

Marty stuck to his decision content on finding out what was going on, sighing he shook his head “no Glo, there’s no other way, we have to find out what’s going on in the Forbidden Canyon, we have to stop this.”. 

“We!?-” Alex interjected, quite displeased about Marty’s proposal of ’we’ and questioning whether or not he’s crazy to suggest such a thing “-since when are “WE” doing this, you do realize we didn't ask to be apart this!,”.

“ALEX-” Gloria looked back irritated at Alex’s brash comment “-Marty’s right we are a part of this. We were a part of it when Vaermina killed those lemurs and we were a part of it when she was going to kill Marty, we have no choice.”. Turning she looked down towards Velen and asked the question every one who wanted to help was thinking “so, when do we leave?.”.

There it is chapter four and the last chapter for the reality segment, up next will be the aftermath of these segments showing us what all the inhabitants think after finding out there is a dangerous portal on the island. Soon the adventure will start.


	6. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the flashbacks, nevertheless, enjoy.

I don't own the rights, they belong to their respective owners. OC’s belong to me.   
This chapter was not originally in the final, nor was it in the rough draft, for this chapter was to be the calm before the storm, so it might have some mistakes and don't worry Tamriel isn't far off.

Chapter 5:respite

The bushes and giant leaves of the underbrush rustled only too soon, revealing an all to upset Alex the lion, Marty the zebra was not far behind, tailing him in hopes to diffuse the angry feline. Gloria and Melman arrived minutes just in time to see Marty and Alex get in a heated argument, both hippo and giraffe looked at each other in worry, the last argument the lion and zebra almost ended up in a fight. The two slowly walked to the cabana clearly hearing the start of a heated argument, though when they got in they could barely see since the fire pit was completely out and all that was left were smoldering ruins. Gloria found her way to the sand couch as the two talked, she was going to diffuse the argument if it got too heated, but the whole reason there was an argument in the first place was because of her and it all happened just seconds after she agreed with Marty. 

-Flashback-

Alex stared at her as if she’d gone mad, did he just hear her correctly, did she just say Marty was right, he looked over towards Melman for some help, but the giraffe surprisingly sided with Marty. Alex pointed a finger at Gloria accusingly “i thought you were New-Yorkers Gloria and Melman, but it seems you would rather betray me!”. He crossed his arms furious that his friends stabbed him in the back, Marty told him he wanted to go back, but the lion knew deep down that the zebra secretly didn’t want to. Now that he found out that Gloria and Melman wanted to stay now made the lion all the more angered at how his friends would leave him, betray him even, he wasn't going to let that happen.

Gloria couldn’t believe what the lion had said, betrayed him?! They didn’t betray him, if Alex wasn’t like this he’d support Marty in a heartbeat, now that she thought of it. Marty did tell her Alex has been acting really weird yesterday. She thought of the moment when the zebra talked to him, he informed her that he was talking to thin air and that someone was in his head, who the zebra didn’t know, but it made him worry. Now Alex was acting like a spoiled child who didn't get his way, only this time it wasn't Alex, the lion wouldn’t act like this, he’s usually laid back like Marty; somewhat.

“I am a New-Yorker-” Gloria said calmly trying to diffuse the situation “-we all are, you, Marty, Melman, and i. We’re all on the same side.”. Gloria hoped this would work, cause this was all she had, Marty’s the one who is best at helping others out with his kind words, one of the many reasons why the zebra is loved by other animals back at the zoo. She hoped it would work, alas sadly her words did not affect the lion any way, he shook his head and ran back to where the cabana is. 

-End flashback-  
Marty didn’t know what to do, he’s never seen Alex this furious before and at him nonetheless, it’s not like he wanted these dreams to happen, he doesn't even know this Vaermina. When he tried to explain to the lion he just shrugged him off and told him to, how to say this, intimately have fun with a cactus, to Marty’s dismay he said he’d find one. At first Marty would tolerate the lion's attitude shaking it off as pouting after finding out the boat had no fuel, ‘thanks Skipper’, but right now with Alex’s colorful language, Marty had just about had it, it was time to get serious. Walking on his hind legs, something Marty didn’t do often, he began to lay it straight to Alex.

“Alright ali-al now you listen here, i didn't want this, i didn't want these nightmares, nor this Vaermina showing up and nearly ripping my head off.”. Alex was barely listening, he just sat at Marty's bar on the barstool, staring at an empty coconut cup, all the while Marty kept going. ‘I just wanted a normal life, i wanted to see the wild, the world even, not these nightmares, i- i just i didn't want to waste away in the zoo.”. Marty sat on the sand couch next to Gloria, she looked at him after his little speech and, well she felt kind of bad for Marty, she never understood why someone would want to hurt him or send nightmares after him in a way it could kill him.

Their ears twitched after hearing the wood creak after the lion stood up from the stool and began to stumble, his stumbling worried the others as they began to see him walk in a way similarly like a zombie. The penguins waddled in, skipper was about to speak, but when he saw Alex in a zombie like daze, he looked at the lion's friends for an explanation, to his surprise they only shrugged. It was then Marty slowly began his way forward towards the lion, he was downright worried for his friend and wanted to know what was happening to him, the lion's head slumped to the side as he kept stumbling towards the zebra. In a worried fashion, the monochromatic steed placed a concerned hoof on the felines shoulder.  
“Alex?!”.

In a blinding speed faster than the penguins can muster, Alex lunged at Marty in an attempt to kill him, the steed wasn't fast enough as the lion wrapped his large paws around the zebras neck and attempted to strangle him. Marty desperately tried to breath and get Alex's paws off his neck, looking up at his attacker as he was doing so a dark fear began to rear its ugly head, what he saw in Alex’s eyes was no animal in hunger, but possession. Alex the lion was possessed by an unknown entity, but as he was looking in his eyes he noticed a blue glow coming from them and it was soon going to be the last thing the zebra sees before his death. His mind began playing the memories he had as a young colt, meeting Alex for the first time, talking with his friends, having fun together at the zoo, it all passed through his mind, up until the point he said to Alex that one day he would like to settle down with a mare and have a foal of his own. Now it was about to be taken away, tears fell down his cheeks and onto the sand realizing that his future was about to end. Fate however had other plans, as a furious Gloria punched Alex across the face nearly breaking his muzzle, while also releasing his hold on Marty’s neck, the zebra coughed trying to get what air he could get back.

If Gloria wasn’t mad now she was outraged, how dare Alex try to murder his best friend, his brother and in front of them no less, it was appalling. Marty himself was downright disgusted at what the lion did, but at the same time knew something was up, for starters he noticed the lion’s eyes were glowing blue and on top of it all he was walking like he was possessed. Melman thought he was concerned he knew there had to be many different outcomes as to why Alex was acting the way he was, he listed the many options ranging to a virus, to a parasite, but when he caught sight of his eye’s the giraffe was fearful. As fast as Gloria charged him, the injured lion fell to the sand in an unconscious state causing the others including the penguins to stare in confusion. Not seconds later the air around them went from a calm warm to a deathly cold, the air chilled and froze their blood and bones, while the very air they breathed began to show condensation. Forebodingly what happened next made the very occupants of the cabana down right terrified, a dark and threatening laughter echoed around them sending a chill down everyone's spine and when it spoke it spoke in a dark masculine voice filled with malice and hate.

“wretched creatures, you dare mess with the lord of domination!!”. The voice boomed, making everyone glance at each other in confusion, terror and dread.

“W-who are you?!”. Marty demanded, though the monochromatic steed knew he had to be careful not to upset whoever this thing is.

The glowing blue eyes soon disappeared from Alex only for a dark clouded aura to form above the lion's unconscious body and what they saw horrified them to the core. Floating above the lion was a creature of pure nightmare, he has two large horns protruding outward and curved straight out in a length of ten feet, his teeth were that of horror being as long as half a lamp post, but what terrified the zoosters was his face. He was completely thin, his body showed no muscle, only bone and blue skin, his pelvis could be seen and his two toed clawed feet disturbed them. His eyes and head however showed them his malice, his eyes glowed blue showing them pure hate and his head showed that whoever this was wasn't human, for his head had two smaller horns just above the larger ones underneath, with three even smaller ones in between the other two. Lastly his hands had large five fingered claws, with what appeared to be a strange symbol on the palm of his right hand, whatever it was it resembled the strange portal in the forbidden canyon.

The being introduced himself in his malevolent voice “I AM MOLAG BAL!”. He held his arms out as if he was getting praise, but in truth he did so, so he could have those in front of him fear him.

Looking at him in confused terror the zoosters all spoke in unison of what they were thinking “your who”. In response hearing the being known as Molag Bal groan in irritation, drove a spike of fear in them, knowing full well this being is not one who repeats himself at all.

In a sudden quick speed Molag Bal, lifted the zoosters and penguins up with a pale blue energy, snarling at them, he wanted them to listen and listen good, for he wanted them alive for a reason. “Alright-” he snarled “-listen carefully, or I'll use your guts as rope for my armies. The whole reason I'm letting you live is so I could kill you in the end, but if you want to live and not have your flesh fly as my banners, you will follow the gate, failure means I’ll skin you alive. Understand!”. His threat was clear and he meant it, wanting to keep their skin on they nodded and will do what he said, but were confused when he said ‘follow the gate’. Dropping them he soon evaporated into a cloud of smoke and wisped away into the trees towards the fossa side, picking themselves up, to those that fell, and dusting themselves off, the zoosters and penguins, finally began to realize that this ‘gate’ is more of a threat than they realize.

A moaning Alex brought everyone back to their senses as the lion began to slowly stand up, only to fall to his knees, the lion felt like he’s had the most viscous migraine ever with a side of severe dehydration. He felt a pair of hoofs grab his under arm and slowly lift him up, he looked up to see a smiling Marty, how can the zebra smile at him after all he did and why. He felt Gloria’s hands grab his under arms too and helped Marty lift the lion up, her face however was laced with regret and remorse, she’s usually in a good mood, not as much as Marty, but she’s usually relaxed, not remorseful, that is unless she did something wrong and why was he bleeding? When he saw Melman though, the giraffe was more terrified than the time he thought another brown spot on his coat was going to kill him, but this wasn’t that of an overreaction, this was downright terror. After Alex was helped and seated on Marty’s round sand bed, the lion felt like he was going to vomit, but the feeling of it wasn't there nor was the nausea, he just felt like it. 

“Wh-what happened” was all the lion could ask.

It took awhile for the information to sink into the lion, but the more he listened the more he grew disturbed and sickened, what sickened him was the fact he nearly choked Marty to death. What disturbed him however was not only the fact he nearly choked Marty, which disturbed, but also the fact of a malevolent being named Molag Bal, who in turn possessed his body. He was told the penguins witnessed the whole thing and were also part of Molag Bal’s wrath, but by now they were gone, retreating back to the large freighter parked outside of Marty’s cabana. 

After being all caught up Marty glanced towards Gloria “ yo Glo, did Velen say anything after i went after Alex? I was too concerned when he stormed off earlier.”. In truth Marty was concerned and when he went after Alex he noticed that Gloria wasn't really following him at the moment, but arrived much later. 

Gloria nodded confirming the zebra’s suspicions “he did, we’re to leave a little after noon, around one. Velen says it’s much too dangerous after dark and in the morning.” the hippo explained to her friends as they listened.

“Wait-” Melman replied, his face contorted with worry “- wouldn't it be more dangerous to travel in the afternoon. I mean that’s around lunch.”. He got several nods from Alex and Marty, Gloria too shared his concern and wondered if Velen was not all there.

“well- “ Alex yawned, sleep wanting to take over “- it wouldn’t matter now, we’ll see what happens in the morning”. The lion started laying back on the sand bed, sleep quickly taking over.

Soon the others followed suit, Melman and Gloria both sleeping together on the sand, while Marty slept on the couch, but as the others slept soundly Marty stayed awake worryingly. The zebra looked towards the fossa side of the island, and barely saw a faint fiery glow off in the distance, soon the zebra was going to meet the creatures he saw in his nightmares, soon they would find Anders and close this gate.

Meanwhile Maurice skulked around, nervous about the king’s condition, he knows Julien isn't an evil lemur, but from what he’s seen these past days, he started to get worried. Reaching his destination by a large bush he made three light whistling sounds, the bushes shook and parted revealing a female lemur. She wasn't the same as any of the other female lemur’s being as she was skinnier at her lower waist and had a tan belly with an orange coat and tail.

“Were you followed!?” she asked her tone taking a serious matter, her blue eyes glowing with experience, she just loved the sense of battle.

Maurice shook his head “no, king Julien's asleep, but his mental health has taken a turn for the worst and not only that, Velen an old ‘acquaintance’ returned.”. Listening to what the advisor said made the female lemur worried, then she asked about the security of the king, along with the fossa threat.

“Have the fossa struck after I left, and what’s being done about the protection of the king?” what she was about to hear would shock her to her core.

The aye-aye confirmed nodding “they have, but were soon defeated before the king’s mentality snapped when four giants of New-York arrived.”. Upon hearing about the New-York giants she looked as if she was about to faint, but was soon informed about a disturbing report.

“Today though, the security proved useless when the party in honor of the giants was attacked.”. Hearing the word ‘attacked’ made her worried for the safety of the kingdom.

“Who attacked!?” she demanded

Maurice looked around as if someone might be listening, leaning in he whispered “a monster, a creature by the name of Vaermina. She told us, or Marty if he wanted to stop his nightmares he’d have to travel to the forbidden canyon, and kill Anders. Whoever that is” after hearing this she was now convinced that the kingdom was in jeopardy and it was now her mission again to protect it and with the help of these ‘giants’, they would make the kingdom more protected.

She looked down at him “thank you Maurice, i’ll make sure i’ll arrive within a week and help protect the king.”. He looked at her in shock, trying to figure out if he heard her right.

“Y-you’re coming back!?” she nodded, confirming to him he heard correct. The two were spooked when the snap of a twig interrupted their meeting. 

“Quick go-” he said “I’ll stall whoever is coming-” she nodded, pulling the leaf back. She was about ready to leave when Maurice replied “- oh and Clover, thanks.”. Smiling, she disappeared into the night.

The footsteps got closer and closer he had to stall and give her some time if he was caught conveying behind the king’s back. It wasn't that he hated the king, no, Julien was his friend, even though he was his advisor, the two viewed each other as friends, not enemies. Once the footsteps were on top of him, he tackled whoever was spying on him, bringing whoever it was in the light, the aye-aye soon got off and backed away in shock.

“MORT?!” the mouse lemur looked at him in a way he has only seen in a few circumstances, but this one was much worse. It wasn’t the fact that Mort was the one who was sneaking, but the fact that the little lemur was crying and not in a good way, he was crying in both fear and pain. Now mort wasn’t the most popular lemur in the kingdom, since he was ‘very annoying’ but he knew that and got used to it when others called him annoying, he always did a cute chuckle then run off somewhere else. To see mort crying, that meant that something horribly wrong happened and to see it happen to him made Maurice feel bad. He does view Mort to be annoying, but he doesn't hate him, Julien ‘somewhat, but in a fun way’, so after seeing the crying mouse lemur, he kneeled down and put his hand on his shoulder.

“Mort, what happened!?” his voice went serious when he asked the question, fortunately the little guy stopped crying and spoke through his light sobs.

“he-(sobs)-he hit me!-(sobbing)”. Maurice looked at him in confusion, king Julien never hit anyone, he needed to hear the story, mort could’ve been kicked too hard by Julien.(Mort gets kicked by Julien, due to Mort's, how do we say, unhealthy obsessive foot fetish towards King Julien.).

Maurice looked into Mort's eyes and spoke in a serious manner “mort listen and don't lie to me, did king Julien really hit you and if he did why”. At this point Mort calmed down to be more cooperative, he began to explain in detail what happened.  
“It happened the way I usually do, I sneak into Julien's room and look at his feet, or even touch his feet. Today though was different-”

-Flashback-

Mort snuck into Julien's house (yes house, seen in all hail king Julien, made of bamboo and palm leaves) through his window, silently he crept as to not make a sound from the creaky floors. To mort it was very easy to find the king's room, since there was only one room and that's the bedroom he was currently in. surprisingly to the mouse lemur Julian's end table light was still on, ‘shouldn't it be turned off?’ he thought ‘it’s way past his bedtime’, the door to the outside creaked open, only to slam shut when Julien entered the room. Right now Mort was a bit worried upon seeing Julien angry about something, which made Mort confused. The king was rarely angry, he’s more fair and fun to be around. Julien was too enraged to even notice Mort and when the little lemur was about ready to leave something weird happened, he began hearing Julien speak in a way he’s never spoken before.

“Soon, i will reach my gate and with it i will call upon the forces of oblivion and score this world, in the name of Dagon and with this mortal creature in my possession, no one is the wiser.”. He was interrupted when he heard something fall by his window, looking at the intrusion, he noticed Mort and the little lemur noticed him, along with his glowing red eyes. When his eyes faded back to normal, Julien noticed mort, his voice in his head told him mort was trying to steal and he believed him. Marching up to the lemur, Mort had no time until -SMACK- the little lemur went flying out the window, his face burning with a crude and painful hit across his face. He landed hard on the ground, blood began to pour from his nose the strike was hard enough to cause a nose bleed, and any further might’ve killed him, sobbing he ran to find Maurice.

-End flashback-

Maurice couldn't believe what he heard, king Julien struck Mort after hearing a deranged voice in his head, no wonder the king was acting up, he knew what he had to do. However he couldn't do it alone and if this was the case Julien was going to be in serious trouble, hitting someone in the kingdom was an offence, but for a king that was a capital offence. He knew first thing in the morning he would march to the king and demand he’d step down, either that or get help, he and Mort still love Julien, and Julien was a good king, which is what he wanted to have him get help. He looked at mort.

“Mort go find Velen and explain to him what happened, I'll see if i could get others to help myself” the little lemur nodded and scoured off, when he was gone another lemur ran up to him panicking while screaming 

“HE'S GONE, HE'S GONE, KING JULIEN IS GONE!” 

Things have just gotten more difficult.

Another chapter ready to go, this one was a bit difficult since it wasn't part of the final draft, but nevertheless, it came out well so to speak. Now who is this Molag Bal and what does he have in mind regarding the portal, on top of it why does both Vaermina and Molag want Anders dead. Next chapter will start off their journey and reveal what really happened with Velen. Please R&R and tell me what you think, and as always have a good day.


	7. Journey to the Canyon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these will be the last of the flashbacks for a while, again sorry for so many, but enjoy the chapter.

I don't own the rights they belong to their rightful owners, oc’s belong to me.

Chapter 6:journey to the canyon

Seagulls squawked above the beaches of Madagascar, the noise of the birds were enough to wake the sleeping Marty, opening his eyes he shut them again upon seeing the morning sun through his ceiling. Opening his eyes fully he slowly slid off the sand couch and onto his four hooves, he stretched to get all the muscles stretched and blood flowing through his body. It was then realization came to the zebra, he didn't have a single nightmare haunting him, for the first time since he had a peaceful sleep, smiling with a spring in his step he went to wake his lion friend. Shaking the lion's shoulder, the feline swatted the air and mumbled for “five more minutes mom”.

Smiling at this followed by a light chuckle the zebra pretended he was Alex’s mother “get up Alex or you’ll be late for school, remember it’s three steak Monday.”. The sound of three steak Monday jolted the lion awake, only to find out there was no steak, nor school. A laughing zebra brought Alex out of his stupor, he watched as Marty tried to breath through the laugh, rubbing his eyes. He sighed knowing full well he wasn’t back in New-York, on the other hand though he did get a chuckle out of Marty’s joke by mocking his dream, the zebra must be in a good mood.

Chuckle “you must be in a good mood today Marty” Alex replied and watched the zebra smile his usual optimistic smile.

“I’m great man, I’m crack o lakin, i finally got some sleep and no nightmares to boot” he replied walking over to Gloria and Melman who began to stir themselves awake.

Gloria upon seeing a smiling Marty was ecstatic to see the zebra back to his usual self, and when Melman noticed he was glad himself to see the chipper steed.

“Marty, you're smiling, that’s great did you finally sleep well?” the giraffe asked who then got a nod from the equine.

“That’s great Marty!”. Gloria cheered after hearing about the zebra’s rest, however not all were enthused.

“Yes good for him, good for Marty!” Alex chided, Marty looked at him with a bewildered expression, just this morning Alex was happy for him and now he’s acting like a total asshole.

“What gives man? I thought you were glad to have my nightmares gone?” Marty’s question grew curiosity in both Gloria and Melman after hearing that the lion wasn’t so enthused. 

“Oh i was glad. glad before you got the nightmares, because i was sure we would get home! That is until the boat (shipping freighter) ran out of gas thanks to the penguins and now your nightmares are messing up our chances of getting home!”. Alex was furious, he was down right angry, but his rant soon stirred a beast in Marty and boy was it nasty.

“Well i didn’t ask you to follow me, if you didn’t want to be here you should’ve just stayed in New-York, but no you chased after me and now you're complaining about my nightmares! You even tried to eat me, you are so selfish Alex!” his ears were back Marty was livid, he couldn’t believe his friend was acting like this and after saving him nonetheless. What hurt the zebra the most though, was how Alex is solely focused and downright obsessed on getting back to the zoo, but when he thought about it, the lions demeanor wasn’t the same as before, ‘what’s wrong with him?’.

Alex shook his head and chuckled “no Marty, you’re the ones that’s selfish, you were the one that followed your birthday wish, the same wish that brought us here in the first place!”. He saw the zebra scoff at his accusation, but before it could get any worse Melman stepped in.

“Actually Alex, Marty wasn’t selfish at all-”

Alex, and Gloria “WHAT!”

The giraffe continued “-i said he wasn’t selfish, Marty is ten years old correct which is middle age for the zebra, so technically Marty was having a midlife crisis. He wasn’t selfish Alex, he was just following his instincts.”.

The lion scoffed “and you know this how!?” 

“My mother told me-” he put it simply “-one of her friends was a zebra, i was born in the Bronx, remember.”. Marty was surprised the giraffe knew this as well as Gloria, but Alex, his demeanor changed from bad to worse. Fortunately before the lion could even make a move the penguins interrupted the further impending argument.

“Well well, I see you're awake now, Velen needs us asap and get an early march to this portal” Skipper informed, though the zoosters looked at him in confusion.

“I thought we were leaving at noon” Marty replied, confused at the change of plans. Clearly it was still morning at around seven and the zoosters haven't even eaten yet, so the reason clearly means that something bad is or is about to happen.

“Your correct stripes, but Velen came running towards the boat in a panic, saying that king Julien left without them.”. The lead penguin informed, though he did find the ringtail to be quite annoying, he did care a bit, he was the king after all and a very reckless one at that. This in turn elicited gasps from the zoo animals, their faces worried for the king's safety, but Alex on the other hand took this as an advantage, knowing that if they get this done and over with early they get to get back to New-York faster.

“Well, what are we waiting for, let's go save the little fuzz bucket” with heightened enthusiasm, he and his friends, along with the penguins went out to both save the king and stop the portal.

Hours passed as the large expedition consisting of the zoosters, chimps Phil and Mason, the penguins, Maurice and mort, along with twenty of the most elite lemur guards began to venture through the dense jungle towards the fossa side. The large group had been marching for three hours straight in the tropical heat, and tempers slowly began to rise and not only from the heat, but from hunger too. The zoosters haven't even eaten anything at all and hunger began to mount, which in turn bought many worried tensions regarding Alex and his carnivorous diet. Even though he hasn't touched steak in a few days and only ate fish, some of the lemurs weren't convinced he changed. The one who’s most concerned in the group is Marty, not because he doesn't trust the lion to which he does, but the possibility of him going back to his ‘wild side’ and hurting someone. More concerning though is the encounter of this Molag Bal leaving Alex’s body, or the fact that Alex is still going on about New-York and again blaming Marty for it. To the zebra it doesn't make any sense, ‘why is Alex being this way and why is king Julien, so aggressive than ever it’s not like him, but what concerned him more was why did Julien run off.’.

The group freaked out when they heard a scream from Melman, Gloria quickly rushed over to him “Melman, what’s wrong are you okay?”

“A mosquito bit me Gloria, mosquito infected with malaria” he fearfully spoke, Gloria clearly saw the panic in his eyes and quickly began to rub his shoulder in an effort to calm him.

“It’s just a mosquito!” Alex chimed in, he clearly didn't have time to dwell on the fact that Melman being a hypochondriac was bitten by a potentially dangerous bug, all he thought was to get back to the zoo and leave this place.

Gloria on the matter has had enough of this and asked Maurice to give everyone a break, to which he did, and once that was done she walked over to the lion so she could straighten him out. Grabbing him by the ear she pulled him through a bush, far enough so everyone couldn't hear, but not far enough to get lost.

“Alright Alex what the hell is your problem, Melman is your friend, he could be in danger at this moment!” she started scolding the lion, who in turn rolled his eyes at her, not taking that kindly she continued. “Don't you roll your eyes at me Alex, Marty may have gone off on the wrong foot in the past with you, but i noticed on the beach you started to become more of a jerk to him. Now I hear you do it to Melman and in front of everyone else no less, what has gotten into you!?”. Her question gave her a quick answer from the lion.

“I want to go back to New-York.” he replied, though it was in a way that was more of a pathetic response for his actions.

Gloria sighed at this “i want to go back to New-York too, but not in a way it would jeopardize our friendship, am i mad that the penguins took the boat and ran it out of gas. Yes I am, but i won't take it out on them or my friends, you know why?-” the lion shrugged “-because i get to spend more time with my friends than focusing on something that would drive me insane.”.

The lion chuckled “sounds like Marty” he replied

Gloria chuckled herself “that’s because Marty said that to me once.”.

Alex sighed in defeat, he knew he messed up badly and had to make it up, starting with Gloria “I’m sorry Gloria, I’m sorry for being such a jerk”

Gloria shook her head, she was aware that Alex felt guilty and all, he was just homesick, she’d probably do the same, she embraced then ended it. “I know you're sorry Alex, but it’s me you should apologize to, you nearly choked Marty to death, though that was mostly Molag Bal’s doing. You did however be a jerk to Marty and Melman more than me.”.

With all that said and done Alex knew what he had to do, leaving the bushes and getting back to the trail and group, they noticed that a few of the other members weren't present. Those being Marty, a few lemur guards and Maurice, Melman stood waiting for what they thought was them, but apparently must be waiting for Marty and the others too. 

“Where’s Marty?” Alex asked walking up next to the giraffe with Gloria in tow.

Melman nugged his head towards the bushes on the opposite side of the path “he had to go to the bathroom, saying something like drinking too much water and having to pee like a fountain.”

“ok-”Alex clapped his hands patiently from what the giraffe said “- now we have to wait while Marty waters a bush” the lion replied in a joking manner.

Marty returned once he was done and when he did they began moving again and as they were walking Alex looked at the zebra, he mentally sighed. He’s been such a jerk to Marty to the point he almost killed him again, even though it wasn't his fault being he was possessed, but just the thought made him sick. He just had to apologize, he just had to, just the thought of their argument made him question whether who was selfish or not, in truth it didn't matter.

“I-I’m sorry Marty, I’m sorry for being such a jerk and almost killing you a second time.”. The change of scenery went from lush forest to jagged mountains, Marty stopped and turned to the lion.

“It’s not your fault for trying to kill me a second time, you were unconscious when Molag Bal attacked and he was trying to kill all of us, not just me. You don't have to apologize Ali-Al, I know you didn't mean it, we’re all a little on edge at the moment, now come on we need to catch up with the others.” 

Alex pondered Marty’s words and he was right, he had no memory of the attack and the zebra along with the lemur kingdom was on edge after Vaermina’s attack and Julien's disappearance. However something in his mind told him that Marty was hiding something and that something was what Molag Bal said to him: “he will betray you, the same way he did at the zoo.” and ever since he said that Alex became more and more suspicious of Marty.

As Alex and Marty were catching up to the group Maurice eyed Velen with distrust, seeing this Melman wondered why Maurice was eyeing the one armed lemur. Tapping Gloria’s shoulder he pointed to the aye-ayes distrust, seeing it for herself she just had a feeling that something was up, finally she asked him in a hushed tone.

“Maurice is something wrong? What’s wrong with Velen?” the advisor didn’t look at her but he knew she was concerned, in the same hushed tone he spoke.

“It all happened fifteen years ago, mind you Julien was just a young prince at the time and his mother and father were currently ruling at the time, while i was a younger advisor for them. During those ten years things were, to say the least, odd and not in a good way, Velen just got married and was soon to be mated with his wife, it was a beautiful reception. To start it wasn't the wedding that was the bad part, it was what happened the day after that things started going south, to this day i still remember what truly happened.-”

-FLASHBACK-

A younger Maurice walked over to the newborn king Julien, who rested peacefully in his bassinet and wrapped in a small palm leaf. The aye-aye was instructed by the king and queen, who were currently away on business, to take care of their son while the king's brother, Julien's uncle, ruled in their absence. They chose Maurice and not any other lemur soly out of trust, since they didn’t trust any of the maids the king's brother sent, out of fear of them being assassins. The young Julien wasn't currently hungry, nor did he need a change, it was mostly Maurice's fear that something bad might happen and wanted to protect the young prince from danger. Shaking his head Maurice was worrying about nothing, he knows the king's brother wouldn't do anything foolish now, would he? It was just too much, he needed some air to think, as he was about to walk out-BOOM-the whole island shook, screams came from below followed by their cries along with Julien's. He rushed over to comfort the young lemur right as a lemur guard rushed in.

“Maurice sir, are you and the young prince okay?” the advisor nodded and confirmed to the guard they were okay, which made the lemur sigh in relief. He then stood at attention when Maurice spoke.

“Sergeant get to the ground level and inform me what in the star’s name happened!”. The sergeant gave a firm nod and quickly left to do his task, all the while Maurice tried to calm the young Julien. He sighed in relief when the young lemur stopped crying, but a sense of dread came to him when he heard footsteps entering the room, the uncle's footsteps.

“Why aren't you down there consoling my subjects!?” he glared, demanding why his advisor is up here with the child and not with his subjects. 

“The young prince was crying, so I came here to calm and check on him” Maurice told both a lie and a truth to the uncle king, who in a surprising factor bought it, he wasn't so bright after all. Uncle king Julien shrugged, he knew Maurice was tasked with taking care of his wretched nephew while the king and queen were away, but he hoped to see his nephew in a high place.

Hours passed, the kingdom no longer panicking, but the worry in the air still lingered, Maurice walked down the planes wrecked hull (crashed Madagascar tour plane), he left young Julien in his bassinet after he was fast asleep upon hearing that the uncle king wanted to see him. He pulled back the red curtain separating the cockpit from the hull, the uncle king or uncle king julien sat glaringly at his advisor, Maurice most likely knew why and he stood by his actions to make sure the young prince was safe.

Uncle julien cleared his throat and began to speak “do you know why i called you?!”

Maurice nodded “it's about prince Julien your majesty and why i was there earlier”.

To the aye-aye’s surprise the king shook his head, if he wasn’t upset with him, then why is he mad, Uncle Julien explained. “No, it's not about the prince, it’s about the fact that the king and queen have abandoned us and not only that reports of mountain lemur assassins trying to off the prince!”

Maurice stood there shocked, the king and queen wouldn't abandon them, would they? He didn't believe it and soon asked uncle Julien “sir, the king and queen would never abandon us, they love their subjects.”.

The uncle king sighed sadly “I couldn't believe it at first, but they sent a messenger with a leaf letter and well. Just read it for yourself.”. Handing the advisor the letter Maurice began to read.

‘To uncle Julien of the lemur kingdom  
We regret to inform you that my wife and I grow tired of all the constant complaints of our subjects and fossa attacks, so we have decided to leave permanently. We’ll be heading north to establish our kingdom estate and rule a much smaller kingdom, we do hope you look after our son, for he’ll grow into a fine king one day.  
Sincerely the king and queen of Madagascar.’

Slowly he lowered the letter, he could scarcely believe it, both the king and queen had abandoned them, but something was fishy with the writing. As he read it he noticed the penmanship was not that of the kings, neither the queens, the letter was fake, then that makes the uncle a usurper.

Five months passed, since the king and queen had left, he received the queen's authentic letter yesterday, to which it informed the two will be back at weeks end. Thrilled to hear about their return Maurice walked along the forest floor at the base of the tree, ever since the large explosion months ago, the kingdom slowly began to get back to normal. Normalcy however could only go so far, due to the one question everyone had on their mind, ‘what caused that explosion’ and ‘where did it come from’. 

Just after his thoughts questioned the events several months ago, cheering could be heard in front of him in a way that could only be one thing :excitement. Velen, a long time friend of Maurice, ran up to the advisor all the while saying “it’s here, it’s here, i’m going to be a father”, the aye-aye looked at him in excitement upon hearing the news. Velen and his mate for the last year and a half desperately tried to conceive a child and when he found out his wife was finally pregnant, he was more hyper and ecstatic than ever. Now the wait was finally over, he knew that in a few hours he would be a father to either a boy, or girl.

Ten years past, the kingdom forgetting the thunderous boom overheard by the jungle all those years ago, have now settled back into relative peace, and order thanks to the king and queen. However the thunderous boom may have been forgotten by most, to some they clearly remember what happened and set off to find out what really happened. Maurice was concerned on the matter of a small lemur band heading to who knows where and brought the matter up to the king and queen, who in turn just shrugged it off, to them it was most likely an earthquake. Sadly that all changed when one lemur went looking for her mate only to find him torn to pieces, many believed it to be a fossa attack, but others knew better, they know what a fossa attack looks like and the fossa would most likely have eaten the corpse. The body that was found was not eaten, no, the body was torn to shreds and eviscerated, blood, organs and limbs strewn the place where the body was and the face of the lemur had the look of pure terror on its face, it was almost as if he saw death itself.

Maurice walked along the forest floor, he was headed to see Velen and to check up on his family, he was happy for Velen, happy to see him smiling again and enjoying time with his wife. Something however didn't feel right as he got close to the leaf hut, he usually saw Velen outside with his son, but it was just him and he looked panicked. Quickening his pace he rushed over to his friend, seeing him coming, a look of relief formed on his face, only to turn to concern.

“Velen by the stars, what's wrong!?” the named lemur paced back and forth he was panicking beyond belief.

“He’s gone-” the lemur replied “-my son is gone, he wasn't in the hut when i got back from willy’s home. I thought he was over at his friends house, but my wife said he just left with his friends, all she heard him say was ‘he was going to dare desolation’”

Maurice’s heart froze upon hearing that fraze “yo-you don't mean the desolate canyon, also known as the forbidden canyon, do you!?” Velen looked at him as if he saw a ghost.

“He wouldn't, no, no, i have to stop him, he’s going to get himself killed” the lemur rushed past Maurice before the advisor could say anything, he watched his friend soon disappear into the woods, he just hoped he wasn't too late.

Hours passed and Maurice sat with Velen's wife, she paced back and forth hoping they would return home soon and safely, by now the whole kingdom heard about what happened and were deathly worried for those who dared the canyon. Maurice waited and waited until he heard “they’re back” come from the outside, rushing out time stood still, as the only lemur that came back was a now one armed Velen. The look on the lemurs face told the aye-aye what happened, he was too late, and all that Velen did was look at the ground stewing over what happened, his wife rushed out pleading to him where their son was and all that Maurice heard were the cries of grief.

-END FLASHBACK-

“- ever since then Velen waited for the opportune moment to return to the canyon, and avenge the deaths of those who died there. Though what made it hard for him to do so was the fact that he watched his son die to those monsters, he told me he held onto his son's hand until his arm was severed. He crawled out just as he watched his son get butchered and survived on sheer will power alone to make it back to the kingdom.” Maurice finished his story of what happened and all he saw were the shocked and distubed faces of the zoosters, penguins and chimps, while the zoosters were saddened after hearing that Velen's son was butchered, Skipper was determined to destroy what these creatures are and put a stop to them.

“Tragic as it is-” skipper replied sinicly “- it still doesn't tell us why you don't trust Velen” true tragic is his past, the penguin did have a point, Maurice still hasn't told them why he doesn't trust him.

The aye-aye finally explained “it was only after Velens son died did things get nasty with his wife and it was on one day he found her, he found her lying in a pool of her own blood with her wrists slashed. I’ve seen lemurs get crazed by grief, but I've never seen anything like what he did next, for after his mate died, he went insane to the point others were worried for the king's safety. It was on a normal day like any other did things go south, I was there when I saw Velen charge into the throne room with a spear in his hand, with a look I would never forget, he had a look of despair and hate. The image of him barging in was not the only part burned in my mind but what he spoke next chilled me to the core. ‘You sit up here doing nothing, my son and mate are dead while you do nothing about the danger this island is in, are you that stupid or just plain arrogant and believing that everything is fine!’”.

Everyone just listened, everyone besides Velen who was out of earshot, they listed as to why Maurice didn't trust the one armed lemur and was worried that he might be too obsessive about this canyon. However as the many eyes went from looking to Velen or to something else all they saw in the lemur was a crazed lunatic, but if one looked closely, they would see his pain from the tears streaming down his cheeks.

Another chapter is up, so what do you think of it, is this Velen a crazed lunatic or just someone in deep pain, i’d love to hear what you think in the comments.


	8. The Forbidden Canyon

I don't own the rights, they belong to their original owners, I only own my oc’s.

Chapter 7: the forbidden canyon

The bushes shook revealing the large group of animals came into view, they soon began to cross into fossa territory, many of the lemurs didn't want to be here being as there the primary food source for the cat like creatures. Looking back the landscape changed drastically, the whole place was rock sharp ridged mountains and spots of vegetation, but that didn't change a certain zebra's appeal to it. Marty’s ears twitched and swiveled, as if they were on caffeine, to the unknowing resident they wouldn't think much of it since he was bigger than a fossa being a zebra and all, but to those who know him it’s a much darker story. Alex caught sight of Marty’s nervousness, he wouldn't blame him, the monochromatic steed was almost the fossa’s main course days ago, he would understand why Marty is so nervous, he would be and he’s sure his friends are too. He looked down sadly, why wouldn't they be nervous, after his wild instinct took over he fled to the fossa side of the island and in doing so, caused his friends, mainly Marty to chase after him. Marty though forgave him, but he never forgave himself for almost getting Marty killed, he remembered Marty’s screams for help as he ran from the fossa, on that day Marty was almost eaten alive and if it wasn't for Melman swinging in he would’ve.

Again Alex glanced at the zebra, he knew he had to speak on the matter “Marty-” he began the zebras ears twitching in response “-i know about your worry, about the fossa and you don't have to blame yourself, you saved me after all.” the lion tried to explain himself. He was still upset the zebra left the zoo, but not angry, though he did have to admit the island was a gorgeous place and he did deserve a vacation from the city, but a nagging feeling arose a feeling about Marty’s take on New-York.

Marty looked at him in an inquisitive way “what? Are you saying that i blame myself for this, look Alex, I wanted to go to the wild, that was my birthday wish after all, but i didn't want these nightmares messing with my damn head. My worry Alex is the fossa and this place, you heard what Velen said, even the fossa are scared of this place, something in there is worse than you when you fought the fossa, that’s what worries me.” Alex looked at him as the two stopped on the rocky terrain.

“So what are you saying that this is my fault!?” Alex asked in a shocked manner, Marty however looked as if he sucked a lemon.

“Good god no, I don't blame you Alex, I'm just saying that we didn't know about any of this, the canyon, these monsters, Anders, your wild side, we knew none of it.” The monochromatic steed explained the best he could, but now was worried about bringing up Alex’s wild side to him.

All the lion did however was sigh, truthfully Alex in some way blamed himself for the whole ordeal, he always wanted his performance to be perfect for the people, but in doing so he became a lousy friend. He remembered a time when Marty got his treadmill for the first time and when he started it he was shot off the machine, for the longest time the zebra was called purple stripes for his bruising after hitting the bars. Even though he told him to dust himself off and ignore those who were calling him names, he did somewhat chuckle at Marty’s accident, to Gloria’s dismay after catching him chuckle. The whole reason he’s been acting this way was when he found out the boat (freighter) arrived in Madagascar, well come to find out the penguins used up all the gas after their long voyage to Antarctica and this information did not sit well with the lion. It was then a dark feeling arose in Alex, a feeling of distrust in Marty, it was the same feeling he felt when Molag-Bal was occupying his mind, it was the feeling of deceit.

Marty caught sight of Alex’s look, it was the same look he gave him when they first arrived on the island, in a worried tone the zebra could only ask “are you okay Alex?”.

The lion in swift response caught Marty off guard with a question he didn't expect: “tell me Marty do you really want to go back to New-York!?”

The steed staggered “uhhh” he bit his lip, but Alex could see right through it and didn't give his friend any second to continue.

“why!?-”Alex asked, again catching the zebra off guard “why don't you want to return to New-York, i thought we were your friends, i thought i was your friend!”

Marty stepped closer “I am your friend Ali Al, it’s just…”

“It’s just what!?” Alex snapped back, making the zebra take a few steppes back, but the zebra wasn't looking at his friend in the eye, no, he was looking at his now extended claws. Seeing the terrified look on Marty, he looked down at his paws only to be shocked at his extended claws and that's when Alex pieced things together. “You're still scared of me? You don't trust me-” the both of them heard the lion's stomach growl “-you still think I’m a monster?”. Marty shook his head, terrified to speak or comment on such matters, but knew he had to say something.

Opening his mouth to reply to Alex’s wild accusations, but wasn't able to get the chance when the lion shoved his paw in Marty face “no don't, I've heard all i need from your silence.”. The lion began to walk away leaving a saddened and dumbstruck Marty to stand and watch his friend wander back to the others, who in turn were a good distance away. However what the two didn't know was that Melman kept a close eye on both Marty and Alex ever since the two started acting strange and what he saw and heard worried him.

Continuing on their trek with both Alex and Marty now caught back up with the group, they began to venture further toward the Forbidden Canyon, worried glances scanned the area as they began to see the change of landscape. Wherever they looked the less they saw the amount of vegetation, and a lot more rocks, blood and bones, mainly of fossa and lemur. Mort nervously walked next to Maurice the Aye-Aye could understand why, the mouse lemur was worried for Julien, though he was probably more worried about the king's feet than the king himself and he could sense that mort wasn't the only one nervous. The penguins waddled closer together closer than ever and skipper wasn't going to take any chances on a botched mission. From what he heard regarding rumors and stories, this canyon caused more death and destruction than any fossa attack, it was the reason why he was scared and why he wanted his men to stay close together.

Calm and eerie silence, calm filled the air, the silence made any of those who felt it feel like they’re being watched, but the silence was the worst part for the group, for as they followed Velen they soon stopped. They soon found out why they stopped looking up; they saw the large crevice entrance to their destination covered by a beyond rusted portcullis (castle gate), with walls as high as five story buildings lined with razored teeth.

“Here we are-”Velen turned to the terrified group “-welcome to the Forbidden Canyon.”.

The group stared at the canyon some of them gulped others wet themselves a few both, Marty just stared at the entrance, it was time, time to enter the jaws of his dreams, the jaws of the canyon and the jaws of death.

What do you think of this chapter, what do you think they’ll find there, will they find the solution to Marty’s nightmares or something more? I’d like to hear your thoughts in the comments, the next chapter will take place in Tamriel and to those who played Skyrim, you'll know what Helgen is.


	9. Authors note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a small note

(Authors note)

The next chapter is currently being worked on for the final, while at the same time I’m also typing it, but that doesn't mean i’m ending it, it’s just going to be awhile. So, in the meantime, if you have any questions or comments regarding the scrolls of Madagascar I’d love to hear from you and I’ll answer your questions as best i could.

As for a quick side note, another .5 chapter is being made, that may take place before or after Helgen, the chapter title is called signs and will partially delve into what's happening in the world of Tamriel.


End file.
